Our Broken Porcelain
by Havenlyangel
Summary: Konoha turned her back on her, leaving her broken. I, Haruno Sakura, will share my tale as I catch Akatsuki's interest. Watch out Konoha, here I come.
1. Hurt

**Heya! How's everyone?**

**This is my new story, yes, it's SakuAkatsuki.**

**Don't worry, im still working on my other ones, but im doing this as well, to get rid of my brain farts.**

**Disclaimer; Nope, I sadly do not own Naruto. If I did, why would I be writing a fanfic? C:**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

**✿｡.:**:.｡✿Our Broken Porcelain.✿｡.:**:.｡✿**

**Chapter 1;**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ino asked unkindly.

I shrugged and walked away, ignoring the glares I received from my 'oh so' best friends.

"She just wants some attention. Just ignore her." Tenten said, as if she never felt my presence.

Here words stung, but I kept my head high and stalked off.

"We're not finished with you, Pinky!" Karin screeched.

I felt my lip quiver, but I continued.

"Walk away, LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" Ino laughed, along with Karin and Tenten.

Those who I used to call friends – with the exception of Karin.

Even Hinata, lowered her head as I stalked past, not daring to say anything. Ever since Naruto hated me

Ever since Sasuke came back, my world came tumbling down.

I was looked down at, ignored and treated like a disease.

I walked. And walked. And walked, never looking back.

"Yeah, I was just about to invite Karin to come to Ichiraku's with me! Dattebayo!" The loud blond cheered. Naruto... I miss it when you smile at me. When I hit you because I cared for you... What happened?

"Hn. She's _my_ girlfriend, dobe." Sasuke... It was a mistake. I should have killed you the last time we met. But I was a weakling. Not anymore. Not anymore.

"So everyone's invited, right?" Choji munched his chips thoroughly, like there was no tomorrow. Aahh, Choji... I was the exception, right? You never shared your food with anyone – not even Shikamaru... But now it's Karin.

"Everyone except for Sakura, that is." The stoic raven haired teen grunted.

"Dattebayo! Karin's way better than her, anyway." Naruto cried.

"Anyone's better than her. It was always her destiny to die weak." The Hyuuga prodigy inclined. Neji... I remember those times where I was the only one you ever gave those genuine smiles to. But now you're back to your 12 year old self again.

"Sakura was SO unyouthful! Karin is better – and very youthful!" The 'Green beast' of Konoha said. Lee; the funniest fanboy I've ever met. You were so loyal... I guess that's gone to Karin as well.

"I agree with Lee. Sakura sucked. Everyone just pitied her, but now Karin's here, we don't have to use her anymore." Kiba... I never knew you felt about me this way too... I guess it's true. People change.

"She was useless. She even screamed whenever she saw my bugs." Shino, I think you're going blind. That was Karin who screamed when you're bugs came near her, and they wen't out of control – not even you could stop them. Thankfully, I was there to stop the attack by rounding them up...

"Let's stop talking about her, it's making me feel like puking." Naruto whined.

"Sakura always made me feel like that." Sai said. Huh? What happened to 'ugly'? Your books said you give nicknames to friends... But what about mine...?

Even Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou felt the same way about me.

_Flashback;_

"_Good, you're here, Sakura. You need a break from the hospital shifts, so Ino will take over. Understood? I will also be training her more often, so I'll have to put you're training on hold." Tsunade said, ruthlessly._

_I ignored the pain that etched into my heart, and nodded, glancing at Ino's smug face._

"_I said, is that understood?" Tsunade asked, growing impatient._

"_H-hai, Lady Tsunade." I squeaked, longing for my old Shisou. The one who cared for me as if I was her own daughter._

_Shaking off those thoughts, I bowed respectfully, before leaving the room and entering the training grouds. Seeing a shadow, I couldn't help but come nearer..._

"_Kakashi-sensei?" A light smile formed into my lips._

"_Sakura?" He said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I-I want-ted to t-take a walk..." I stuttered, mumbling almost inaudibly. I never heard this tone of voice in Kakashi's before... What happened...?_

"_Okay. Oh, and I need to tell you that you might need to find a new teacher. I cannot teach you, because I'm no medic nin. Sasuke and Naruto also needs more training." Kakashi said, before 'poofing' out. He didn't even cared about me... Not anymore..._

_End of Flashback._

I felt annoyance build up in me.

Why did Karin have to poison everyone's mind and turn the against me?

_Flashback;_

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically._

"_Naruto? What's up?" I asked my bubbly friend._

"_I BROUGHT SASUKE BACK!" He screamed happily._

_I stood there, shocked. Sure, I was over my crush, and I now think of him as my ex-team mate but now..._

"_Let's go to the Hokage's tower! He's in there!" Naruto yelled, speeding over to the giant building._

_I knocked on the door hesitantly, when we arrived._

_But Naruto – being Naruto, swung the door open impatiently and looked frantically around the room._

"_TEME!" He bellowed._

"_Naruto! CALM DOWN!" Tsunade growled, glaring at the flaky headed Kyuubi container._

"_Baa-chan! How can I calm down when -"_

"_Sakura." Tsunade interrupted with a sigh._

"_Hai, Tsunade-shishou?" I asked._

"_Sasuke is under probation. He and this girl," She said, pointing to a red haired woman who stood next to Sasuke. "are to be guarded at all times. Fail this, and there will be consequences. I'm counting on you, Sakura."_

_Whilst Sasuke was under house arrest (It was Naruto's turn) I went out for grocery shopping, humming happily to myself._

_Suddenly, I was slammed into a nearby tree, by..._

"_You." Karin spat. "You are a worthless piece of junk. My Sasuke-kun will NEVER want a weakling like you. Everyone hates you, can't you see? Soon enough, all your friends are going to be mine! So is Sasuke-kun. So listen to this. Stay away from him."_

_She threw a punch directly into my stomach, making me double over in pain._

"_Wha-? I never did anything to you..." I whimpered, making her smirk in victory._

"_Yeah, you did. Showing your ugly face is enough, Pinky. You are nothing compared to me. I will win Konoha. Just watch, you pink haired freak." Karin shrieked._

_With a kick aimed at my face, she stormed off triumphantly, leaving me crumpling on the floor, too shocked to speak._

_End of Flashback._

That was enough. I felt tears threatening to fall any second. Pumping chakra to my feet, I arrived at the forest just out of Konoha's boundaries.

Pulling a kunai out of my pocket, I untied my head band and placed it on the ground. Ready to slash it, a voice shocked me.

"Sakura... I'm sorry." Shikamaru apologized.

"Shikamaru, there's no need." I explained, my voice hoarse for the lack of usage.

"I know what you're going to do, Sakura. I'm not going to stop you, just as long as you're going to be happy."

"Thank you, Shika... For understanding me. I'll be as happy as I can be, when I'm out of this place." I gave him a small (rare) smile, indicating that I was thankful.

"That's my job." He smirked. "Take care, Sakura. I love you."

"I love you too, Shika." After all, he was my best friend in the whole world.

I saw him let out a grin, even though tears were welling up in his eyes... This must be the first time I've seen him cry. For 18 years, I've never once seen him cry. But now... He seemed weak, vulnerable, unhappy.

Without looking back, I sprinted ahead, getting further and further from Konoha.

I felt exhausted. My arms ached horribly and I felt subtle pain scarring my legs. Tomorrow would be bad...

Stopping for a breath, I remembered my hitae-ate. Pulling it out from my small pouch, I grabbed a kunai and without another hesitation, I drew a line right across the leaf symbol.

I sat there, waiting for my breath to come back and ready for the guilty feeling to reveal itself... It never came.

"So she actually did it." I heard an unfamiliar voice chuckle.

I didn't care who they were. Sensing their chakra's, they're really powerful. I can't beat them. So what's the point? Life without love is useless. I don't care if they end my life here right now.

I turned around, my face an emotionless mask, my pink hair flickering from the wind; my emerald eyes focusing on two males wearing black capes with red clouds.

"Akatsuki." I frowned. This was going to be a mess.

"Itachi – look! Pinky isn't even scared of us... Must be the first." The blue man grinned.

"Hn. What's the Leaf's Hokage's apprentice doing out here?" Itachi Uchiha asked, his emotionless face matching mine.

Memories flashed in my head unconciously. I gripped my headband angrily, glaring at the two Akatsuki members.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied cooly.

This earned a big smirk from Itachi's partner – Kisame Hoshigaki. According to the bingo books, he's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Heh, she knows how to talkback." Kisame chuckled. "Yeah, we know you. Pink hair, green eyes – the girl who annihilated Sasori."

"Hn. She's the one Leader-sama was talking about." Itachi commented. "Haruno Sakura, join Akatsuki."

* * *

**Ooooh, cliff hanger, eh? x]**

**So, you like?**

**Im probably not going to have Hidan's cussing here so i'm working on it xD**

**Read and Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**~ Ami-chan **


	2. The Ugly Truth

**Me: Hello folks, welcome to another chapter of 'Our Broken Porcelain'!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I LOVE THEMM!**

**And**** -Morgiee. to answer your question, Karin basically brainwashes them into paying more attention to her... :'(**

**Deidara: Hurry up, un. I want to start nowww.**

**Me: -hits Deidara- STOP BEING SO IMPATIENT! Sasori's growing on you...**

**Deidara: Uhh, he's dead, un.**

**Me: Oh. Welll. Can someone do the disclaimer? I dont feel like doing it.**

**Tobi: Tobi do it! Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: -sweatdrops- okay...**

**Tobi: Tobi knows Ami-chan does not own Naruto, but she owns this story. Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: Yeah... Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Read and Review pleease.**

**E N J O Y !**

**'Ami-chan' = Sakura's Inner or Zetsu's darker side.**

_'Ami-chan' _= Thought.

'Ami-chan' = Normal speech.

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿** Our Broken Porcelain ✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 2;**

**The Ugly Truth.**

**Recap**

"Hn. What's the Leaf's Hokage's apprentice doing out here?" Itachi Uchiha asked, his emotionless face matching mine.

_Memories flashed in my head unconciously. I gripped my headband angrily, glaring at the two Akatsuki members._

_"I could ask you the same question." I replied cooly._

_This earned a big smirk from Itachi's partner – Kisame Hoshigaki. According to the bingo books, he's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist._

_"Heh, she knows how to talkback." Kisame chuckled. "Yeah, we know you. Pink hair, green eyes – the girl who annihilated Sasori."_

_"Hn. She's the one Leader-sama was talking about." Itachi commented. "Haruno Sakura, join Akatsuki."_

**End of recap.**

I was speechless. It wasn't every day a meant-to-be-dead Uchiha and a fish offers you a spot at the S-rank group...

"I guess I have no choice..." I sighed, defeated. "Alright."

"Yay!" Kisame rejoiced. "Leader-sama isn't going to murder us!"

The stoic Uchiha glared harshly at his blue partner, as he lead us. "Haruno, put your headband over your eyes."

I did what I was told without questioning. Tying my newly slashed headband across my face, I walked blindly until I felt a hand on my wrist. It was incredibly warm, as a medic-ninja, I wondered how come it felt higher than 38°, but I didn't want to pry.

**Back in Konoha... [Normal POV]**

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" The black haired assitant yelled in a state of panic.

"Rnghh..." Was all the Hokage could say.

"Tsuande-sama! Sakura's gone!" Shock filled her voice and broke more than once.

Suddenly, the fifth bolted upright, causing the desk to get knocked over. The blonde's eyes were as wide as sauce pans and stared at Shizune.

"W-what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S 'GONE'?" Tsunade barked.

_'How dare she play a rubbish prank on me?' _Tsunade thought. '_This might be revenge for breaking her cupboard to get sake...'_

"Lady Tsunade, she's gone." Shizune repeated, sounding full of remorse. "Her apartment is clean and no ones seen her for over a day now."

"SEND OUT THE BEST ANBU'S! GET A SEARCH PARTY! HAVE THE ROOKIE 9 HERE – IMMEDIETELY!" Tsunade ordered, feeling loss build inside her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." And with that, Shizune scuttled off to get the young ninjas.

"What is it, baa-chan? Can't you see I was eating my ramen?" Naruto whinged.

"NARUTO!" The Hokage snapped, causing everyone in the room – yes, including the two ice cubes, Neji and Sasuke – to flinch. "You are going to go on a search party. She knows to much. Find her and bring her back." Tsunade composed herself, breathing raggedly.

"And who are we meant to look for, anyway?" Karin huffed, flipping her hair back, whilst clinging on to Sasuke's arm.

Nods and 'yeah' filled the room and Tsunade shut her eyes, inhaling deeply before answering, "Haruno Sakura."

**At the Akatsuki base... [Sakura's POV]**

"Leader-sama. We bought her." Itachi said in a monotone, entering a big room, covered in grey wallpaper. The light was quiet dim, but it was enough to be able to see the Akatsuki member's faces.

"Take a seat, Sakura." A deep, husky voice spoke.

Feeling exhausted but alert, I took the seat next to him, sensing some familiarity. The man had piercings all over him, with wild orange hair and his Kekkai genkai activated.

The 'Rinnegan', as I remembered it from one of Tsunade's scrolls... It was the most powerful eye technique that it was almost impossible to stop the beholder. It was also one of the rarest known dojustu.

Suppressing a shudder, I looked over to the criminals' expressions and they were all staring at me, dumbfounded. To be honest, I don't have a clue why some people are intimidated by them. They all look too shocked to speak... I wonder why, though.

"I'd like you all to meet Sakura Haruno. She will be our newest member. She's a medic nin so go to her if you're injured." I heard a bit of disappointment in the annoyingly familiar voice. Where have I heard of it? It's so... irritating. I know this voice anywhere, but it hurts my head to think about it.

Stealing another glance at the orange studded man, I gasp, suddenly standing up from my chair causing it to fall heavily.

I could feel my lips quivering, my eyes widening and my hands trembling.

Without thinking, my arms draped around the 'leader's' neck, making everyone gasp and stare. I guessed being shocked is an understatement. They were aghast, appalled, whatever.

"SHE'S TOUCHING LEADER-SAMA, UN! OOOH, GIRLY'S GOING TO DIE, UN!"

"N-Nagato-nii-san..." I mumbled, feeling tears pour down my eyes like a river.

This caused a riot from the scene behind me, but I didn't care. All I cared about, is my brother; he's alive and well.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER/UN?" I heard all the members of the base shout accusingly.

I let go of him reluctantly and I saw him smirk. Wiping the tears that leaked from my eyes, I smirked back.

"It's good to know your sister still remembers you. I thought you forgot me then."

"What kind of sister would I be _if_ I forgotten my only brother?" I feigned shock, causing the members to go hysteric.

"Leader's smiling/un!" I heard the S-class ninjas whisper in panic.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I heard a childlike voice behind me, but I didn't look who was the one responsible fir shouting out random stuff.

Nagato coughed to get the Akatsuki members attention; so when they all whipped their heads to face him, he stated, "Sakura is my younger sister. Treat her with respect." The last part – I guess – was a threat, making me smile a deep, genuine smile that I haven't shown for years.

**In Konoha... [Normal POV]**

After hearing the news Sakura left Konoha, the office was unusually quiet. Not a breath was heard, as the teenage ninja's were all reminiscing the past. All, but one.

"Haha! She's going to die soon... No, wait! I shouldn't get my hopes up!" Karin screamed her laughter, ignoring the stunned looks she received from her new buddies.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto yelped, obviously getting quiet scared.

"Because – haha – that freak – ha – is going to – haahaa... die!" Karin's malicious laughter was full of glee, which caused Rookie 9 to freeze.

"Y-you... sick person..." Ino whispered. "W-Wait... YOU planned this... I know it..." Ino's mouth hung open as Karin laughed harder, doubling over whilst clutching her stomach.

"Why did you do this Karin? This is so unyouthful!" Lee cried, anime tears falling down his cheeks.

"Thi-this was... a plan... You did this to her..." Tenten cried, tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. She lifted a shaky hand to stifle her gasp as realization hit her.

"Actually, YOU did this to her." Karin confirmed, again tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. She pushed her glasses up before snorting a laugh again.

Sasuke had enough. Disgusted, he shook off the sinister red head. Karin's face fell immediately at her boyfriend's unusual reaction, so she did what a normal fangirl would do. She clung on to him again.

"Get off me." Sasuke seethed, irritated at the red head's behaviour. "It's over." The words were thrown at Karin like a kunai, but she didn't catch it.

Karin – petrified – threw her head back and screamed an ear-splitting scream. "What? YOU LOVE ME SASUKE-KUN! IT'S ALL THE PINK HAIRED FREAKS FAULT! AHHHH!"

Everyone in the room winced at her volume, and for the first time, Hinata spoke up. "K-Karin-san, w-what you d-did was ve-very wr-wrong... W-what d-did she e-even do t-to you that m-made y-you dis-dislike her?" She stuttered, staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"H-HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT! SHE SHOWED HER FACE, THAT'S WHAT! I DID YOU ALL A FAVOUR. AND IF YOU STAND UP FOR HER, I WILL-"

"You will what?" Hinata replied, suddenly staring at her with confidence latched into her voice. Her blue hair swaying innocently, as she clenched her pale fist.

"Don't you DARE speak to Hinata-chan like that." Naruto growled, suddenly appearing before Hinata, covering her from Karin's view.

"ARGHH!" Karin shrieked, stomping her heeled foot. She calmed herself down, flattening her 'ninja' dress, which was sleeveless and showed a bit _too_ much cleavage. Her face, twisted and contorted with rage, looked as if she dipped her head in a make up box. If you were a normal civilian and you didn't know her, you'd think she was a prostitute.

"BE QUIET!" Tsunade slammed a fist at her new table, making the wooden desk vibrate violently. It squeaked, looking as if it was about to collapse any minute, but the Hokage ignored the poor table. Instead, she glared heavily at the shinobi's before her, eyeing them with a look that dared them to talk back.

But the room instantly fell silent, waiting for the female Hokage to speak. "All of you are going to have a search party for her. IMMEDIETELY!" Voice of authority could be heard as well as sadness and regret. "Find her. And bring her back. She know's too much."

"Lady Hokage, what do you mean about her 'knowing too much'?" Neji questioned, staring at the elderly woman with a blank expression.

"When I used to train her, she had full access to my library. During that time she has learnt nearly all those jutsu's whilst creating her own. I must warn you know, her new jutsu is powerful." The Godaime replied, looking down at her table, unwilling to meet Neji's eyes.

"What is her new jutsu?" Kiba asked, looking depressed. He patted Akamaru, before returning his gaze to the Hokage.

"Her new jutsu, Kaitzune, rivals Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan." Tsunade said simply, resting her chin on her knuckles.

The Rookie 9 looked even more shocked, whilst Karin had a look of disgust plastered all over her face. Naruto's mouth was as wide as a ship, whilst Sasuke's jaw tightened.

Tsunade looked outside, unable to bare any of the stares. She sighed, Orange coated the Sun as it settled over the horizon.

_'Sakura...' _She thought. _'What have you done?'_

**At the Akatsuki's base... [Sakura's POV]**

"Sakura, I'm Konan. I'll give you a tour around the base, if you like?" The light blue haired female suggested, before tossing me a black cloak with red clouds decorated in it. Konan also gave me a pink ring which almost made me laugh, for some strange reason. Without hesitation, I slipped on my new cloak and placing the pink ring on my right middle finger, where it was comfortable.

It glowed slightly, before returning into it's light pink colour.

"Sure, thank you Konan-san." I replied, bowing slightly. My short pink locks slid forwards, but Konan reached over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No need for formalarties (sp?) Sakura." Konan insisted, fixing the origami flower in her hair. "Come on, let's go!"

After the tour Konan gave me, I managed to remember a little bit, but not much. Worry ceased over me as I imagined me stumbling all over the base, lost and alone... I suddenly shook my head, wondering what's going on.

**'Sakura, you haven't shown this much emotion since Sasuke left.' **Inner commented.

_'I know. I don't know why though... It's probably because I know Nagato-nii is alive.' _I replied to myself, feeling a calmer aura surround me.

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'm pretty hungry." Konan said breaking my train of though and leading us to the huge kitchen where Kisame and Itachi were currently eating.

"Hey Pinky!" Kisame greeted, giving me a very toothy grin, showing his piercing canine teeth. Itachi on the other hand, didn't look up from his poem book, nor did he say anything to greet me.

"Hi Tuna!" I smiled back, feeling happiness surge through me...

Kisame glared at me playfully, obviously taking a distaste for his new nickname.

"Here's some green tea, Sakura. They're good for your skin," Konan remarked, handing me a warm cup of tea, which I happily sipped the hot liquid, as I plopped down on a chair next to the origami fan.

Just then, Tobi entered the kitchen, followed by...

I looked up, which I wished I hadn't because I spat my tea out, choking in process.

Konan looked at me with a questioning eye, but helped me stop my coughing fit all the while.

Slowly, with a deep breath, I looked up again, but this time, the second male had an irritating smirk on his face.

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy eh? I wonder who it is?**

**Sooo, there's my second chappie!**

**Hoped you like it!**

**Read and Review please?**

**~ Ami-chan. **


	3. Unwanted Reunion

**Hello there! Third Chappie now, heehee.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! -Sniff sniff-**

**And yep, most of you got it right! It was... Hehe, you have to find ouuut!**

**Keep it up, please! :)**

**'HIYAA!' **Inner Sakura or Zetsu.

_'HIYAA!' Thoughts or flashbacks._

"HIYAA!" Normal.

**Since everyone ditched me, I'm pretty much a loner now. So i'll be doing the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer; Noo, I don't own Naruto. Why couldn't I own the Akatsuki though? D':**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿****Our Broken Porcelain **✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 3;**

**Recap...**

_Just then, Tobi entered the kitchen, followed by..._

_I looked up, which I wished I hadn't because I spat my tea out, choking in process._

_Konan looked at me with a questioning eye, but helped me stop my coughing fit all the while._

_Slowly, with a deep breath, I looked up again, but this time, the second male had an irritating smirk on his face._

**End of recap...**

"Haruno Sakura," He said, smirking. "We meet again."

"I – I killed you!" I yelled, petrified.

**'How the hell is he still alive? We killed him!' **Inner shouted, frantically. I could feel a headache coming on, with Inner's voice an all.

_'I know... Maybe... No, that's impossible, right? No one can bring back the dead.'_

**'Then why is he HERE?'**

"You did kill me." Akasuna no Sasori inclined, staring at me. His deep brown eyes making me feel like I'm drowing. "But Leader-sama brought me back."

"You're... human..." I whispered, glancing at his flesh. He's human... No longer the immortal puppet he once was.

The red head rolled his eyes. "Where's the tough kunoichi that defeated me?" Sasori questioned. "All I can see is a weak girl who overuses her emotions."

That made my temper flare. No one calls me weak. _No one! _

Without thinking, I brought up my fist, moving so fast, not even the Sharingan could decipher what's happening. There was a flash of pink and my fist connected to his jaw.

I stared, stunned. Sasori staggered back. Our eyes met for a second and I saw something flash in them... Admiration? I couldn't figure it out...

"Found her!" Konan giggled, using her pale hand to cover her mouth.

"Tobi think's Blossom-chan is strong! Tobi also thinks Blossom-chan is pretty!" Tobi cried gleefully. Tobi suddenly threw his arms around my waiste and hugged me like Naruto used to...

_'Naruto...'_ I thought subconciously, before pushing the thought out of my head.

Sasori said nothing but continued to gaze at me, making me feel slightly self concious...

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Hidan yelled, hugging his scythe whilst glaring at everyone in the kitchen.

"Nothing, Hidan. You can go back to your Jashin now." Konan remarked, a triumphant smirk on her face,

"What the hell, you mother fu-" Hidan suddenly stopped from his sentence, as he grasped his chest, spluttering and wheezing.

The Jashinist coughed hysterically, as if he was in pain... It seems like it, from the way his ragged breathing, but I've been told he doesn't die, so this is no problem.

Suddenly, an orange headed man appeared next to Hidan, scowling all the while.

"Don't ever cuss in front of my sister." Nagato growled, releasing whatever he did to Hidan.

"F-fine bitc- I mean... Leader-sama." Hidan said, as innocently as he could... Which wasn't even innocent.

Nagato glared at him, using his most vicious glare scaring the Jashin out of Hidan. (**A/N: I dont even know if that made sense, lol.)**

"Anyway, Sakura." My brother said, turning around to face me. "You are going on a mission with Itachi and Kisame. You're to go to Kiri and get a scroll, which contains three forbidden Jutsu's. The three of you are leaving tonight, got that, Kisame? Itachi?"

"Hai," The three of us said in unison.

"And Sakura," Nagato started. I spun around to face the studded man. "I'm known as Pein."

I smirked, for the first time in years. Taking the hint, I nodded once, before returning my way.

**Later that night...**

"Pinky, come on! Hurry up! It's about a 3 day travel to Kiri, so get your medic butt over here." Kisame whined to my closed door.

I quickly packed the usual stuff in my pouch – Kunais, Shurikens and a medic aid – whilst running to the door.

"Well, come on then!" I urged, tying my short pink locks into a messy bun. I usually did this, so it wouldn't get in the way of a battle, like it used to...

We left the base and made our way to Ame, me and Kisame starting a conversation every once in a while.

Silence dawned over us, as we travelled awkwardly to Ame. The more I think about it, Itachi and Kisame never had a mission with a girl before... This might be funny.

"We're nearly there." Itachi grunted, jumping from branch to branch.

I followed him, before sensing an unwanted presence...

"Wait!" I shouted, stopping on a tree. The elder Uchiha and the shark looked at me expectantly. "I feel... Lots of chakra heading this way..." I whispered, recognizing each of the chakra's.

Itachi nodded and Kisame grinned devilishly, making his Shark-like features even more scary and threatening then his usual appearance.

"YES! Finally some action! KYAA!" Kisame celebrated, taking out his bandaged Samaheda from his back. "This is going to be fun."

We stood there, alert and ready as ever - waiting for the 'fun' as Kisame described it - to begin. Masking my chakra, Itachi and Kisame did the same. I took out a kunai from my pouch, holding it in a menacing way.

My eyes darted to the South-west, as I recognized the man coming this way.

**Kakashi's POV:**

I saw Sakura, her forehead protector with a slash in it.

Close behind me, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin were there.

Sakura looked hurt, I saw her take in the sob that was fighting to fall.

But that's when it clicked. Karin.

Glancing over to Sakura again, I couldn't help notice what she was wearing.

Akatsuki's cloak.

Silence.

Shock crossed over my feelings and I couldn't help but frown... I failed her. Again.

I knew I played a part in this...

_'Sakura...' _I thought. _'What have we done to you?'_

**Sakura's POV:**

"NANI? SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH... THEM?" Naruto cried, looking angry and frustrated. He whipped his head round to glare coldly at the two older men.

Panicked, I stole a glance at Itachi, internally begging for help. I didn't know if I should be telling anyone about Akatsuki or not.

Itachi returned the glance with an emotionless expression which I really couldn't be bothered to decipher, so I just said in the coldest voice I could manage, "I'm the new Akatsuki member. Isn't it obvious?"

The newly formed Team 7 froze at my words.

Sasuke looked ready to murder Itachi at the second, not sparing a glance at me or Kisame. This infuriated me.

"S-Sakura. Come back to Konoha. This is all just... A misunderstanding." Kakashi reasoned, ignoring the glare I sent him.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. I know you want attention, but who knew you'd stoop so low to get it, freak?" Karin smirked, thinking she won. "What did you have to offer them to let you in? Your big V?"

Inner kept on tempting me with images of me punching the red head retard, but thankfully, I managed to restrain myself.

It took all my will power not to rip her throat out right this second. Everyone stared at me, expecting me to become a monster, slaying the annoying fangirl.

No one spoke, until a certain someone broke the silence.

"Sakura, go back to the village." Sasuke snarled, still having a glaring competition between his stoic brother.

I stared at him, shocked.

_'How dare he expects me to obey him?'_

"YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND!" I seethed, feeling infuriation take over me.

"I can and I will." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, before gripping my wrist and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, ready to make me unconscious.

**'We are not WEAK! WE WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!' **Inner shouted, feeling equally enraged as I am.

Rage build inside me, creating an Inner monster even I can't control.

That's when I felt a difference in my eyesight.

I could suddenly see Chakra points, and everything was slow... It scared me.

The effect of my new appearance, caused a dramatic silence to follow...

"The... Rinnegan!" Kisame boomed, a cackle soon followed. "Wow, she is Leader-sama's sister after all!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto looked taken back. At the mention of 'sister', they instantly looked shocked. Come to think about it, I've never mentioned my parents or siblings to them. But they also had no idea who this 'Leader-sama" is exactly nor did they no much about the Rinnegan.

"Sakura, if you will not come back with us, I will have no choice but to attack." Kakashi stated calmly, looking depressed that his other student betrayed the village. Kakashi looked guilt-stricken, but all the while he raised his hitae-ate that blocked his Sharingan.

**'He deserves the pain. He was also one of the reasons we left the village, remember?'**

_'Of course... He wanted to train _them _rather than the original Team 7.'_

My answer shocked them the most. "Bring your worst."

And with that, Sasuke started doing familiar hands signals, activating his Chidori.

With inhuman speed, he sprinted to my direction which by instinct, I raised my hand, using only a few chakra to punch him.

Fortunately, my plan didn't go to plan, as I discovered my new power.

Sasuke flew back, metres away from where he was. Zooming past Kakashi, Naruto and the currently unconscious Karin, Sasuke landed heavily on a tree, causing bark to shatter into tiny splinters.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone and started forming his Rasengan. Air swirled round, in an unusual pattern.

The clone suddenly disappeared with a 'poof' before Naruto charged at me, shouting, "RASENGAN!"

I knew Naruto became a lot faster, so I stared deeply into his eyes, causing him to... miss.

"Naruto, Sasuke! This isn't going to work, do the new jutsu you perfected." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke stood up, whilst Naruto did a back flip, landing closer to the younger Uchiha.

They started doing strange handsigns and I could only do nothing but stare... Why wasn't Itachi and Kisame helping?

Suddenly a loud blast was heard and I instantly became amazed at the sight before me.

Sasuke. Naruto. Their Chidori and Rasengan was somehow... Mixed.

They blended their jutsu's together? How?

Suddenly, the two strong shinobi's raced towards me, their jutsu's connected.

I was stunned, but I quickly shook my head and hurriedly activated my new Jutsu.

A light pink orb appeared on my palm. Gathering most of the chakra, I sped towards Sasuke and Naruto, my hand leading me there.

Uchiha and Uzumaki did the same with theirs.

Our speed was evenly match...

Our ball jutsu got closer...

And closer...

And closer...

* * *

**Weeell, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to make it longer.**

**If anything's confusing, don't be shy to ask ((:**

**Thank you all, Read and Review?**

** ~ Ami-chan**


	4. Reversed Roles

**Heya dude and dudettes! Welcome back to my story!**

**Like I said, i'd try to make it as long as I can!**

**Sasori: I hate waiting. Start already.**

**Me: Sheesh, pushy much?**

**Sasori: Do you want to be a doll?**

**Me: You can't talk to me like that, foo'! This is my story! Oh and by the way, **SuMm3r-Bre3ze**; I remembered the base was in Ame!**

**Thank you! So I edited it, hehe.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVED READING THEM!**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto.**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

**✿｡.:**:.｡✿Our Broken Porcelain****✿｡.:**:.｡✿**

******Chapter 4;**

******Reversed Roles**

**Recap...**

_Suddenly, the two strong shinobi's raced towards me, their jutsu's connected._

_I was stunned, but I quickly shook my head and hurriedly activated my new Jutsu._

_A light pink orb appeared on my palm. Gathering most of the chakra, I sped towards Sasuke and Naruto, my hand leading me there._

_Uchiha and Uzumaki did the same with theirs._

_Our speed was evenly match..._

_Our ball jutsu got closer..._

_And closer..._

_And closer..._

**End of recap...**

Our jutsu's collided against each other the moment they met.

I felt the collision affect my gut, as everyone was flung miles away from the battle ground.

The impact forced everyone off their feet and created a massive crater.

Suppressing a groan, I pulled myself up and panic-stricken, looked for Kisame and Itachi.

All I saw was the forest in ruins; trees were mercilessly lying on the earth, shattered to pieces. The ground was a massive hole, with a few rocks in odd places here and there.

I felt a warm liquid ooze out of my arm. There, was my pale skin drenched in my own blood.

I could sense the pain that stung my arm, as the wind raged into it.

Pulling myself up, I got into a battle stance, waiting for my ex team mates to appear.

When there was no living thing that came into view, I searched unconsciously for my new team mates.

_'Gaah, where could they be?' _I thought, as I hunted for any signs of a blue man and an elder Uchiha.

But the damage I left was too much to spot any survivors... That thought made me worry... What would Nagato say? Will he be mad at me? After all, I killed two of his best members!

"Looking for us, Pinky?" A husky voice said.

Turning around, I saw no other than Kisame himself. Itachi had a grumpy looking expression etched on his face, which made me wonder why.

"I was, until I found you." I replied.

"Hn. Where are the Leaf ninjas?" Itachi grunted, activating his Sharingan.

I merely shrugged an turned North. "We need to continue the mission."

They agreed, so we continued our way to Ame.

**(When they're in Kirigakure...)**

"So if I were a scroll, where would I put myself..." Kisame muttered, attempting to be funny.

Itachi glared at his partner's immatureness, but looked around the room to find the scroll.

"We better hurry up. If anyone finds us, we're dead." I rambled, knocking down a door that lead somewhere.

As I took in my surroundings, I shouted, "KISAME, ITACHI, COME OVER HERE!"

Said two where beside me in a flash, a grin emerging from Kisame's face. "Hehe, you found the room. Now for the scroll..." I watched as he turned the room upside down (**A/N: Metaphorically speaking, xD)**, searching for the scroll my brother was so interested in.

"Found it!" Kisame boomed, holding a fairly large scroll, which looked like it hasn't been used in years.

"Let's go." The stoic Sharingan user grumbled, already walking out.

We ran at full speed; everything was a blur as we ran past it.

Once we were a few safe miles away from the border of Kirigakure, I relaxed and continued jumping branch from branch as we took another route back to Ame.

I stopped, for the second time. Itachi and Kisame looked back, wondering why I halted so suddenly.

I glared at the tree that was directly in front of me. Taking a kunai from my pouch, I flicked my hand so quickly, I heard a gasp.

Naruto came out first, with a stunned look in his eye. He shook in anger. "Sa...kura... Why did you betray us?"

I resisted to roll my eyes at that obvious answer, just as Sasuke came out from his hiding place, with Karin attempting to tend his wounds.

Sasuke, being Sasuke jerked away from her touch, making Karin roar in frustration.

"SASUKE-KUN, WHY?" She howled, her unkempt hair fluttering in process.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kisame grin and Itachi smirked.

"As much as I love to watch you're girlfriend to get rejected, dear brother, we need to go. Get out of our way." I could hear all the joking tone disappear when he said the last part. Uchiha's are more 'Get-to-the-point' kind of people, as I grew up to learn.

"No." Sasuke growled in reply, shooting a dark look at Karin, making her flinch back and whimper.

"Jeez, you and you're brother are so alike, Itachi." Kisame groaned, taking his Sameheda from his back. "You're just as stubborn as him."

This caused Itachi to use his Uchiha death glare, but Kisame smiled in return. Clenching his sword, he turned back to the three Konoha nins.

"Move or we will fight you." I replied, keeping my face as emotionless as possible.

"Like you could beat me, weakling." Karin seethed, her eyes filled with hate and jealousy.

"Man, someone's holding a grudge," Kisame's raucous laughter echoed the forest. "I wonder why she has something against our Pinky-chan here, eh, Itachi?" At this point, Kisame was nudging the poor, irritated Itachi.

Karin glared, failing miserably as her brown glasses got in the way. She pushed them up and combed her hair thoroughly before speaking again. "She's useless. She's weak. She's ugly. She has a huge forehead and she has pink hair." Karin ticked them off with her fingers, smirking horribly.

This caused me to activate my Rinnegan, staring intensly at her. "Oh? You think I'm weak, do you?"

"I don't _think._ I _know._" She replied, smugly.

"Uh, I think you better shut up now. Pein-sama has a temper and I'm sure Sakura's inherited it." Kisame put in, wincing at my death glare I sent him.

"Pein-sama? Her freak brother who runs the Akatsuki? The place for freaks? No wonder he's the leader!" Karin forced a laugh at her 'joke', causing me and Kisame to stiffen at her offending humour.

"You need to learn how to shut your mouth, girl. Insulting people who are stronger than you is not a smart thing to do." Itachi spoke.

Karin stared at her crush's brother before her gaze hardened. "Let's see who's strong then. Me or the Freak over there."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a frown perched upon his face. He looked worried, probably wondering if he should butt in or not.

I nodded in agreement, before saying; "If I win, you will let us through."

"And if I win," She hissed. "I get Sasuke-kun and you will never show your disgusting face again."

I rolled my eyes, but walked forwards, ignoring Kisame's cocky grin.

"Are you sure you don't want back up?" I mocked, facing her.

"No!" She bellowed. "Are you sure YOU don't?"

Shaking my head, I got into my fighting stance.

"AND GO!" Kisame yelled.

As the words came out from his mouth, I disappeared and appeared behind Karin.

Forcing chakra into my fist, I punched her spine. Hearing a loud _crunch_, told me she broke her spine.

I stood, towering over Karin, who wailed on the ground.

"Give up?" I asked, sauntering closer to her immobilized form.

"N-never! E-even if you d-do win, Sasuke-kun will always be MINE!" She yelled, struggling to get up. Once she managed to haul herself up, she moaned in pain and collapsed again.

"I don't want him." I said, feeling my mouth turn into an amused smile. "Let's go." I told my two new team mates.

Naruto growled. "Sakura! Come back! We all know it was a plan – Karin thought of everything! I-I'm sorry..."

My eyes softened as I stared at the blonde Jinchuuriki. The same one that made promises to me and kept them...

But he broke one though. The most important one...

_Flash back!_

_It was a sunny day in Konoha. The clear blue sky looked down, whilst the clouds swept across the air._

_It was a fabulous day, whilst I took my shift in the hospital._

_Suddenly, about five nurses emerged looking paranoid, holding a stretcher._

"_Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" They cried. "He's fairly wounded. He has three broken ribs, six broken bones, a concussion and lots of cuts and bruises." One informed._

_I peered over the stretcher. There, was a familiar boy..._

"_N-Naruto! What happened?" I gushed, tending to the bleeding sixteen year old Kyuubi container._

"_I-I..." He started, biting his bottom lip. "Sakura-chan... Please dont get mad... S-Sasuke... attacked me..."_

_I stared at the injured blonde in horror... Sasuke... The very same one? He'd never do that... Why? He was his best friend!_

_That's when I felt tears fall down my cheeks uncontrollably. Attempting to stop the waterfalls, made me cry harder._

_Naruto looked at me worriedly. Suddenly, I was in my best friends arms, being patted to calm me down. "Sakura-chan... I hate... seeing you like this."_

"_D-don't w-w-worry, N-Narut-to... I-I'm o-okay..." I stuttered, wiping the tears that escaped._

"_Sakura-chan. I'll make you a promise. I promise never to leave you." Naruto comforted._

"_P-promise?" I squeaked, looking up._

"_I promise." He grinned._

"_Th-thank you, Naruto. Now, let's get you fixed up!"_

_End of Flashback..._

"It's too late." I said softly. "You broke you're promise."

Naruto scowled aggravated. "S-Sakura-chan... I-I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't Naruto. After all, promise breakers deserve a punishment, remember, Naruto?" I smiled, briefly.

Naruto looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry... Just come back. Please." He begged.

I shook my head firmly. Then I looked over to Sasuke and said, "Take care of Karin. Hope you two will have a happy life."

"I don't love her..." He replied, but I only caught the word 'love'.

With that I 'poofed' away with Kisame and Itachi.

Everyone was silent as we made our way back to the base. No one uttered a word to each other; the uncomfortable quietness making our travel more awkward.

Finally, Kisame broke the endless echo. "Sakura... Why _did_ you leave the village?" He mumbled.

My expression must have been something, because Kisame started saying, "N-no, it's because you're the Hokage's apprentice! You've surpassed the fifth and you had great friends... What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

I opened my mouth, but Itachi beat me to it, muttering something along the lines of, "Tch. Scared of a little girl."

Ignoring the pessimistic Uchiha (Aren't they all?) I told the interested shark man my life story. "I had a good life, yes, what you said. But I was also the ANBU Captain," I said, showing them my tattoo on my left arm. "But when Sasuke returned to the village, I felt... Betrayed... I've given up on Sasuke years ago, yes, but he didn't believe that.

"So he started dating Karin. I was fine with that... Until..." I stopped, holding the sob that threatened to come out. When I swallowed the sob, I continued. "Karin got everyone against me..."

_Flashback! ~ Normal POV!_

_Everyone crowded around the village gate._

_Sakura – confused – wandered towards the crowd._

_She saw something that made her gasp._

_Naruto... His arm slung around Sasuke's shoulder... Whilst a red head clung onto his arm. _

_'Fangirls.' Sakura thought. 'Then again, I used to be one!'_

_Sasuke turned his gaze to the pink haired girl, where she put on a fake smile for them._

"_Sasuke." She greeted. "Who's this?"_

"_Karin." The girl who grasped Sasuke's arm said. Her red eyes watched Sakura intently, with a hint of jealousy._

_She felt rivalled over Sasuke... 'The pink haired freak isn't worth Sasuke-kun! He's mine.' Karin thought._

_Once Sakura excused herself, Karin asked the 'annoying brat' as she calls Naruto about Sakura._

"_Sakura? Well, she's being trained by Tsunade-baa-chan," He laughed. "And I heard from a few people that's she ANBU Captain now! You hear that, teme? She worthy to bear you're children now!" Naruto joked._

_Karin felt her blood boil. 'NO ONE IS WORTHY FOR MY SASUKE-KUN! ONLY ME AND ME ONLY!'_

_Later that day, Rookie 9 – except for Sakura, met up at Ichiraku's._

"_Heehee, that's funny, Naruto!" Karin forced a giggle at Naruto's joke._

_Naruto smiled at her laugh... 'She reminds me so much of Sakura-chan...' He thought._

_Sakura wasn't around much, because being ANBU Capt. Meant that more missions were given to you. He knew Sakura had no say in this, but he couldn't help feel protective over his female team mate._

"_Eeep! Ino-pig, how are you?" Karin gushed, blushing slighltly._

_Everyone smiled at Karin's pink cheeks, as she continued to talk to the girls of Rookie 9._

_What no one knew, except for Shikamaru, was Karin was copying Sakura._

_Shikamaru noticed it for a while now. She would act all bubbly and friendly, but her 'temper' would rise when someone did something stupid. Mainly Naruto._

_But what the genius didn't know, was why..._

_Karin looked around for any pink in sight. When she found nothing, she smirked to herself._

_The next day, Karin approached Ino and Shikamaru, who were wondering aimlessly in the Marketplace. _

_The red headed girl put on the saddest expression. "Ino..."_

_Said girl perked up and looked at Karin. "Yes, Karin?"_

"_W-well... I don't know how to say this... But Sakura... Well, she started ranting to me about hating everyone because you forgot her birthday... Which was yesterday."_

_Ino gaped. She stared at Karin, her expression hard and confused. "That little backstabbing..."_

_Shikamaru on the other hand looked unfazed. He had trust in Sakura and knew her too well. She'd never do such a thing._

_When Ino stormed off, followed by a tired Shikamaru, Karin took the opportunity to make Sakura's life worse._

"_Lady Tsunade..." Karin said._

"_Yes?" The drunken Hokage slurred._

"_Well... Could you train me and Ino on Friday?" She asked._

"_No, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm training Sakura on that day." Was her reply before the blonde returned to her paper work._

_Karin felt even angrier at Sakura._

_She marched over to the hospital, where the pinkette was currently doing her shift._

"_Hey, Sakura-chan..." The red head said sweetly._

_Sakura turned around in a doctors coat and a clipboard on her hand. "Yes...?" She spoke hesitantly._

"_Sasuke-kun told me he wanted to meet you under the Cherry blossom trees on Friday. He said it was important." Karin lied, smiling innocently._

"_Okay, thank you Karin-san." She smiled back, before walking away, forgetting her plans on that day,_

_On Friday, Sakura walked over to the cherry blossom trees, near the training grounds._

_When there was no one in sight, Sakura thought Sasuke was running late... Even though he usually wouldn't..._

_Fifteen minutes passed... Thirty... One hour... And on the second hour, Sakura got up, looked around for any signs of the stoic ninja, before she decided he might have forgotten about the plans._

_So the next day, Sakura went to her shishou to hand in a report she had forgotten to give her a few days ago._

_Believing it was a good day to hand in her mission report, she went up to the Hokage's tower, deep in thought..._

_'Hmm.. I haven't seen Naruto or Ino for a while now. I should meet up with them.'_

_She knocked on the wooden door, before entering._

_Tsunade had her head lying on her desk, no doubt drunk._

"_Tsunade-shishou? I have my mission report."_

"_Sakura. Where were you last night?" Tsuande growled, unlike herself._

"_Just at home, shishou... Why?" She lied, not wanting to confess to her teacher she was stood up._

"_Exactly! You forgot we had training yesterday, DIDN'T YOU?" She snarled._

_'Oh shoot...' she thought._

"_I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!" She pleaded._

"_You broke you're promise, Sakura! Before we started training, you said you'll dedicate you're time training! Sorry isn't good enough, Sakura! You know how I hate people who break promises." _

_Sakura looked guilty. So without another word, she swept away from the room._

_As she made her way to the hospital, she heard a shout of, "Sakura!"_

_She flinched when there was no 'chan' at the end, but she ignored it._

"_Naruto? What can I do for you?" Sakura asked politely._

"_I cannot believe you broke you're promise! I promised to bring Sasuke back, didn't I? I keep my promises, unlike you! Promise breakers should be punished – they're just worthless people who lies." Naruto scoffed._

_His words hit Sakura as if someone slapped her._

_She felt her heart break, as her 'best friend' yell at her._

"_Naruto, it wasn't my fault! Karin told me Sasuke wanted to meet me, so I waited for two hours, but no one was there... And I accidentally missed her training."_

"_What the hell, I never said that!" Sasuke growled._

"_Karin-chan, did you say that?" Naruto asked._

_Karin shook her head innocently. "No, I never said that." She denied._

"_What? You – you told me that – in hospital!" Sakura shouted._

"_You're going delusional. I was right, you're still the same weak fangirl." Sasuke jeered._

"_I can't believe you'd blame someone! First you said you hate us, and now this! I don't know you anymore, Sakura. You'd stoop so low." Naruto sneered._

_Sakura couldn't take their words anymore. She spun round and ran away from the horrible nins._

_Sakura stayed bed ridden for days. But when she thought enough was enough, she went outside to the Marketplace. _

_Sakura saw Ino and Tenten talking so she thought she'd talk to them for a while._

"_Oh, look who's here. It's Forehead." Ino scorned. "What, is she going to make fun of US now?"_

"_She wouldn't dare. Who would have thought she was so horrible? I guess I have to thank Karin for showing me Sakura's TRUE personality."_

_Sakura felt torn... Her friends – what was going on?_

"_Ino? Tenten? What's happening? Why are you -"_

_**Slap.**_

_Sakura cupped her cheek, staring at Ino. Water filled her view, but she refused to let them fall._

"_Don't pretend you don't know Sakura. Everyone was right, you have changed."_

_And with that, they turned their backs on her, walking away from the guiltless girl._

_End of Flashback!_

Kisame stared at me in shock whilst Itachi frowned.

I ignored the looks and stared forwards, not meeting their gaze.

"How... Can they do this to you?" Kisame asked, pity filled his eyes.

I shrugged and continued, ignoring the scream of pain my legs felt from running too much.

"Let's stop here for the night." Itachi said, as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded and Kisame grunted.

"Did you pack the sleeping bags?" I asked.

"Sleeping bags?" Kisame chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, kid. We don't have sleeping bags. We sleep on the ground."

Man, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**I love you all!**

**Your reviews... Just wow! **

**Well, you know the drill. **

**Read and Review please!**

** ~ Ami-chan**


	5. So we attack?

**Heya! Sup? Loving your reviews guys, keep it up! (:**

**Deidara: I feel used, un.**

**Me: You are being used, duuhh.**

**Deidara: WHAT! I'm not going to do your 'disclaimer then. Never ever ever, un!**

**Me: Fine then. Look at the line Deidei, look and weep!**

**Deidara: F-fine, un. Meaniee.. Disclaimer: Ami-chan does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. :)**

**Me: Deidara is a good boy. -Gives cookies-**

**Deidara: IM NOT TOBI, UN!**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿****Our Broken Porcelain **✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 5;**

**So we attack?**

**Recap...**

_"Let's stop here for the night." Itachi said, as if reading my thoughts._

_I nodded and Kisame grunted._

_"Did you pack the sleeping bags?" I asked._

_"Sleeping bags?" Kisame chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, kid. We don't have sleeping bags. We sleep on the ground."_

_Man, this is going to be a long night._

**End of recap...**

Last night was very uncomfortable. I could hardly sleep – with Kisame's snoring and all.

Itachi offered to take watch for the whole night. I don't know how he did it, but he did.

My back hurts so badly, but I didn't say anything...

**'This is why they left you! All you did was complain and stand there in battles.' **Inner groaned.

_'I'm not weak anymore.' _I mentally replied, scowling all the rest.

Thankfully, Inner knew the time to shut up. I wasn't in my best moods from the lack of sleep nor was I pleased with Naruto's begging. Tch, I thought he'd have more pride than that.

"HALLELUJA, WE'RE HERE!" Kisame crowed, entering the cave-like entrance.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Leader-sama, the mission was a success." Itachi reported, handing Nagato the scroll.

'Pein' nodded briefly and placed the scroll on his desk. "Was there any trouble?"

"Hai. Sakura's ex team mates – the Jinchuuriki, Copy ninja, my brother and a new kunoichi – was there. They attempted to fight -" Itachi was rudely interrupted.

"Pinky discovered her Rinnegan!" Kisame gloated, excitement written all over his face. Why? No clue.

Nagato on the other hand looked shocked, but then a rare smile cascaded upon his face, immediately silencing the two Shinobi's.

"This is good news, Sakura. I will train you." Nagato said, a hint of a smile still formed in his lips.

"When?" I asked.

"When you are ready." He replied, an emotionless face appeared.

I nodded, then bowed as did my new team members.

Once we exited Nagato-nii-san's office, I followed them to the living room.

"Hey, un!" I heard a gruff voice call.

Turning around, I saw a blonde male, who's fringe covered his left eye. His long hair was up in a pony tail whilst he crossed his arms.

"Yes?" I replied, hesitantly.

"You're the one who killed danna, un?" He answered, a malicious grin slowly forming into his face.

Danna? Who's this 'danna'?

"Who's 'You're Man'?" I smirked evilly. **(A/N: If you didn't know, 'Danna' means 'My Man'.)**

"SASORI! WHO KNEW YOU'D BE SO SICK-MINDED, UN!"

I winced as his vocal volume reached my ears. I had enough of his yelling, as I pulled back my fist, ready to knock him out.

"Deidari-sempai! Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!" A cute voice chanted.

"Go AWAY, you little..." Deidara growled, before I burst out laughing.

They both looked at me with a confused expression – Well... One of them looked at me with a confused expression, considering Tobi has a mask.

"What's so funny, un?" He frowned, shooting dark glares at Tobi every once in a while.

"You two act... like an old married couple!" I giggled, ignoring the gasp from Tobi and the threat from Deidara. "And you look like – like... Haha! Ino!"

I saw from the corner of my eye, Deidara grabbing clay from his pouch... I knew this was trouble so I sprinted out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Why you..." Deidara growled sharply, running after me.

"Aaaaaaah!" I shrieked child-like, whilst coming into the kitchen.

There, sat Sasori and Itachi – MY SAVIOURS!

"Help! Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun, Deidara's trying to -"

"PINKY, GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" I heard the hot headed blonde shout.

Faking an 'innocent' act, I whimpered and hid behind the two stoic men.

As soon as Deidara entered the room, the anti-social males sent him a death glare that would have caused any normal Shinobi's peeing their pants.

"Deidara's trying to what, Sakura?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"He – he was trying to bomb me with his clays..." I squeaked.

**'Deidei, you're in for it now...!' **Inner cackled madly, almost scaring me.

"WHA – WHAT! I DID NOT, UN!" Deidara yelled indignantly.

"Deidara." The raven haired male spoke, catching the deep glare the said man sent him.

"What do you want? Gah, you're Sharingan is so unartistic! Get it out of my sight!" Deidara roared bravely at the Sharingan wielder.

"Brat, we all know you have some 'lying problems'." Sasori retorted, ignoring his last comment to Itachi.

That comment made me want to burst out laughing, but then my plan would be ruined. So stifling my giggle attack, I continued to watch the males fight. Well, mostly Deidara, considering he has a high blood pressure whilst Sasori and Itachi have too much pride to start yelling and showing too much emotion.

I sighed. I wanted to go on another mission... Now!

Just then, Konan appeared in the kitchen. "Akatsuki meeting." She said in a serious voice.

We all nodded, synchronised, as they led me to the Akatsuki gathering room.

It was the very same room that I was called in. The very same room I found out the leader of an S-ranked criminal organisation was my brother.

We took our seats around the extremely large table. Pein was sitting at the furthest end while Konan was beside him.

I was – unfortunately – placed in between Deidara and Tobi, so I had to put up with the blonde shouting across me.

In front of me, was Hidan, unnaturally quiet. All of the members were, excluding the two that sat beside me.

"Ahem." Pein cleared his throat to get our attention. He succeeded. "You all know my plans. We need to capture the last Jinchuuriki – the Kuubi." He looked at me expectantly, but when I didn't show any reaction, he continued. "Everyone is departing to Konoha. We are going to capture the nine-tailed beast at all cost. We can infiltrate the border and we will not return without the boy."

"When are we going?" Kakuzu asked, holding his money in a protective manner.

"We'll leave at midnight. Pack your bags and meet me outside." And with that, he dismissed everyone. Once everyone left, he called. "Sakura." He motioned me to sit.

"Yes, Nagato-nii?" I spoke, knowing what was to come.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'd rather not have someone who wouldn't fight to tag along." He said in a monotone.

I thought about the offer for only a split second, before; "I'm coming."

"Are you sure?" My brother asked.

"Hai. Now don't worry about me, you have some planning to do!"

So I turned to leave, thinking about tonight...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Everyone's here." Konan whispered to Nagato.

"Good." He replied, looking at everyone's serious faces.

Before anyone could say a word, Pein was already doing handsigns, with his Rinnegan activated. We immediately appeared a few feet away from Konoha's gate, which shocked me a bit.

"Nagato-nii-san, was it worth it to use your chakra?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Don't worry Sakura. Focus, the enemies will notice soon." Was all he said, before zooming past the gate.

We followed, quickly and silently, searching for the blonde, loud mouthed Jinchuuriki.

"He lives in that apartment." I whispered almost inaudibly, pointing to a dirty, moulding apartment, which my ex best friend lived.

"Sakura, Sasori and Deidara, get him." Pein ordered.

Nodding, we took off to his window, as I unlatched the broken frame.

Easily sliding inside, I looked around the small room to find a huge lump underneath the pillows.

"Sakura...chan... It wasn't our fault... Mmmgrph... I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled as he twisted and rolled on his bed.

The looks I received from Sasori and Deidara were quite annoying.

Grabbing a kunai, I huffed and appeared beside the sleeping Kyuubi container.

_'Might as well get this over with...'_ I thought.

**'He deserves it! Ditching us for a skanky tard!'** Inner yelled.

I took a deep breath, then as quick as lightning, I dragged Naruto's unconscious body, lifted him up, so I was behind him, holding the sharp kunai to his throat.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes.

"Wh – SAKURA-CHAN?" He shouted in shock. "AKATSUKI, YOU'LL PAY!"

He struggled against my grip, but I loaded some chakra on my hands. My clutched instantly tightened when he snarled.

"Sakura-chan, what do you think you're doing?" He bellowed, probably awakening the whole city of Konoha.

I jumped out the window, Naruto still held tightly, while Deidara and Sasori jumped beside me.

"Sa...kura?" Ino gasped...

I looked around. No other Akatsuki members in sight, but I knew they wouldn't ditch us.

Instantly, roars erupted in the crowd of people.

"QUIET!" A familiar voice screamed. Silence instantly befallen on the crowd of ninja's that surrounded us. "Sakura, let Naruto go. NOW."

I glared, one hand still gripping Naruto's wrist, whilst the other poised near Naruto's neck, still clenching the silver kunai.

Still glaring at her, I activated my Rinnegan (Even though I still had no idea how to use it), causing Tsunade to stumble back. "N-no... It can't be..."

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON, TSUNADE?" Naruto questioned, still oblivious to the kunai threatening to kill him.

Behind me, I felt Sasori's chakra strings on his puppet and Deidara's palms eating clay.

Tsunade regained balance and immediately shouted for ANBU's, Rookie 9 and the whole Ninja's.

I mentally hyperventilated frantically, even though on the outside, my face was calm and collected.

"Sakura! You're -" Tenten suddenly stopped her sentence, her wide eyes filled with shock. "Y-you're... An Akatsuki?"

"Tch. You didn't tell everyone, Tsunade-_shishou_?" I mocked. I felt my voice full of bitterness and anger.

"S-Sakura... What did they do to you...?" Ino whispered, her voice full of remorse.

"Nothing. My nii-san was even kind enough to accept me unlike you." I replied, nonchalantly.

The said blonde gaped at my words as did the rest.

The eerie silence dawned on everyone at my words.

"Hey, un. Why did you copy my hairstyle, un?" Deidara randomly asked, pointing at the sobbing Ino.

**'Maan, aren't we in trouble.'**

_'You can say that again.'_

_

* * *

_**Hehe, did you like it?**

**I hoped you did, REVIEWW please!**

**Im going to get some food now, taa. Ja ne (:**

** ~ Ami-chan**


	6. Get real

**Hola amigos!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating quickly... -sobs- ITS ALL ITACHI'S FAULT!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Me: Dayum, Uchiha's the days.**

**Itachi: -deathglare-**

**Me: See my point? And Itachi-kun, can you - **

**Itachi: Ami-chan does not own Naruto.**

**Me: THANK YOUU!**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿** **Our Broken Porcelain **✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 6;**

**Get real.**

_**'Hiya' **_Ino's body possesion Jutsu.

**'Hiya' **= Inner Sakura/Darker Zetsu

_'Hiya' _ = thoughts

"Hiya" = Normal voice.

_Recap..._

_"S-Sakura... What did they do to you...?" Ino whispered, her voice full of remorse._

_"Nothing. My nii-san was even kind enough to accept me unlike you." I replied, nonchalantly._

_The said blonde gaped at my words as did the rest._

_The eerie silence dawned on everyone at my words._

_"Hey, un. Why did you copy my hairstyle, un?" Deidara randomly asked, pointing at the sobbing Ino._

_**'Maan, aren't we in trouble.'**_

_'You can say that again.'_

_End of Recap..._

Ino stared at Deidara as if he was crazy. I have to admit, if I wasn't holding Naruto, I would too.

What's wrong with him? Can't he at least be serious for once? I mean, he's always ranting on about how Tobi is never solemn.

"W-what? I-I didn't copy your hairstyle. Who said it was yours anyway?" Ino retorted with all the courage she could gather.

I resisted the urge to punch Deidara and roll my eyes at Ino's attitude.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I'm 19 for Kami's sake you little -"

"Deidara!" I snapped, half amused and half serious. Sensing the tone, Deidara shut up, but I couldn't stop him from giving Ino death glares which she happily returned.

Again, an eerie silence filled the streets as more Shinobi's gathered to watch.

They hadn't attacked yet – probably waiting for Tsunade's word.

"Sa...kura..." Tsunade spoke, clenching her fist angrily. "Why...?"

**'Pffft! SHE ASKS US WHY? SHE'S BEEN REPLACING US WITH INO!' **Inner raged.

_'Inner, please calm down. I just want to escape this hell hole.'_

**'CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? THIS SO CALLED 'HELL HOLE' IS FILLED WITH IDIOTS WHO CAN'T EVEN TELL WHO'S TELLING A LIE!"**

Okay, so she had a point there.

"Sakura?" My old mentor said.

I flinched as she said my name. I was about to retort something smart before -

"Don't you dare say her name." Sasori defended, sending spine-chilling glares.

Tsunade looked stunned, but then she composed herself. "Akasuna no Sasori. You're alive." She stated, ignoring my Rinnegan stare.

Sasori looked at Tsunade for a moment, as if studying her. He neither confirmed or denied the fact.

"Sakura..." This time it was Kakashi. When did he get here? "If you stay here and become loyal, then everything's going to be much easier... But if you don't, then there's going to be some hassle."

I gave my 'sensei' a deep glare. Yeah, if I returned, I'll still be treated like dirt to those _friends_ that takes strangers' sides.

"Get real, Hatake." I replied cruelly, meeting the admired gaze Deidara sent me.

"Way to go, un!" He whispered, praising me all the while. Even Sasori smirked.

I heard the silver haired Copy Nin give an inaudible sigh. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

He uncovered his Sharingan, making Deidara snort in disgust. "Man, the Sharingan is so unartistic, un."

"Baka. Shut up, brat." I heard Sasori retort.

"Sakura, we're giving you one more chance." Tsunade warned. "Are you sure you want to do this? We will not hesitate to kill you."

I rolled my eyes, having more dignity than back chatting my ex mentor.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? No." I replied, still speaking coldly, whilst glaring darkly all the while.

The aura became dark and hot... Tsunade's temper was kicking in.

"Sakura... Don't make me loose my patience."

"Friggin' heck, I said no. Jeez, how many _chances_ are you going to give me?" I said sarcastically.

Tsuande's movements were a blur, but suddenly, Pein was standing directly in front of me.

Peering over him, I saw him clutching Tsunade's balled fist. Heh, she tried to punch me!

My grip on Naruto slackened a bit, but sensing him struggle made me grasp him harder, causing a loud 'crack' to be heard.

"Arigatou nii-san." I smiled cheerfully, seeing how Tsunade's eyes widened made me feel quite sadistic. "Here's the Jinchuuriki." Quickly, I karate-chopped Naruto's neck, causing him to fall unconscious. Once asleep, I handed him to my brother.

"I ORDER YOU TO LET GO OF ME! I WILL RELEASE MY ARMY ON YOU IF YOU DON'T!" Tsunade roared, most likely applying chakra to her fist.

Pein nodded and released her hand... But the female Hokage suddenly went flying across the village, landing metres away.

Big mistake.

ANBU's charged at us, throwing Kunai's and Shuriken's. All attempts failed as I copied my brother's movements and deflected the weapons, just like I did before.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! STOP!" Ino screeched from the side of the street.

Ignoring her, I continued to fight the Shinobi's, until I heard the familiar "Chidori!"

**'Is that the only technique he knows? Seriously.'**

_'He knows Katon Fireball Jutsu, Kage Bunshin and-'_

**'WAIT! DUCCKKK!'**

At that precise moment, I chose to duck, which was quite helpful, since Sasuke aimed his Chidori to my face.

_'Is he trying to kill me or something?' _I hissed mentally.

I lashed out my Chakra filled punch to his abdomen.

He dodged it – thanks to his Sharingan – and directed his foot to my side.

The taijutsu battle lasted for five minutes before he started to get serious.

Landing a few feet away from me, he did familiar handsigns and shouted_; "_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

A blast of fire shaped like a massive dragon came charging towards me.

I sighed, before pushing the fire dragon away with my palm, causing the flames to shove back to the scowling Uchiha.

"Stop playing around, un! Just end this Sakura, un!" Deidara urged, after blowing up some ANBU's.

"Sakura, we obtained the Kyuubi. Let's go." Pein said. Behind him, Kisame was frowning as he held an unconscious blonde boy on his shoulder.

"Jeez Sakura, what does this boy eat? He's friggin' heavy..." Kisame moaned.

I giggled, but remembered Naruto and his obsession with ramen.

Suddenly, Naruto was knocked off Kisame, as a couple of bulky looking ANBU's took the Jinchuuriki away.

"SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU!" A feminine voice shouted.

Suddenly, I felt an unwanted presence in my head.

_**'Let's see...' **_I heard Ino mummer to herself in my brain.

Abruptly, my memories were seen...

_Flashback..._

"_Ino...!" Sakura called out._

"_What do you want, Forehead?" Ino hissed, uncaring._

"_What's happening?" Sakura asked, her voice getting higher. "Everyone's against me – and they're on Karin's side!"_

_**Slap.**_

_Sakura held her cheek in horror, her emerald eyes supplying water that she refused to escape._

"_I-Ino... W-why-"_

_**Another slap.**_

"_Don't you dare act innocent or diss my friends, got it?" Ino ordered, her blue eyes glaring at her._

_Sakura nodded, still clutching her reddened cheek._

_Once Ino turned her back away from her, Sakura ran back into her apartment, bolted the door shut and broke down crying._

_End of flashback._

I felt my Inner ranting about 'personal privacy' and shove Ino out of my head before she could re-live any painful memories.

Ino stood, gaping at me. Tears stung her eyes, yet she did not bother holding them back.

"Sakura... I am so sorry..." She sobbed, more tears staining her clear face.

"Shinobi rule – Never show your tears." I answered robotic, yet not so cold.

Tsunade was sprawled all over the concrete, with Medic Nins surrounding her and ANBU's guarding her half dead body.

I felt a wave of guilt hit me... After all, she was my shishou, my motherly-figure, my carer... "I'm sorry Tsunade."

We disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, appearing back in the base, empty handed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"WE TOTALLY KICKED THEIR BUTTS, UN!" Deidara shouted in truimph. "ESPECIALLY THAT LITTLE BRAT THAT COPIED MY HAIRSTYLE, YEAH!"

"Brat, you don't need to shout." Sasori said. "I'm right next to you."

Kisame sweat dropped at his 'friends' antics.

"MY ART IS BETTER THAN YOURS, UN!"

"Fleeting art doesn't match mine." Sasori stated simply.

After that, they got in a huge verbal fight, throwing insults at each other's arts.

Nobody bothered to stop them, since the members started to laze about in the lounge.

Itachi was sitting comfortably on the chair, whilst Kisame sat next to him, with his feet propped up the table.

Hidan was asleep next to him, cuddling his scythe in his slumber. Kakuzu was counting money next to Kisame's fishy feet – too intrigued with his ryou's to do anything about it.

Tobi was prancing around the room, saying (**A/N: More like screaming, if you ask me.) **"Tobi is a good boooooooy!"

Zetsu was nowhere to be found, so I'm guessing he's gardening outside... Or eating someone...

Pein and Konan were most likely back in their office doing paper work, as usual.

I stared at my new team members, while feeling a sudden... draft?

Paper swirled around the centre of the room and there, appeared Konan with an expressionless face. "Sakura, Pein wants to see you."

"OOOOOOOHH!" Deidara snickered. "Someone's in trouuuble!"

I rolled my eyes at Deidara's immatureness. Thankfully, Sasori hit him on the head and the evil blonde rubbed the back of his head in pain.

Once we arrived at my nii-san's office, Konan knocked before entering.

"Sakura's here, just like you requested, Pein." With that, Konan left leaving a few bits of paper behind.

"Nii-san?" I said.

"Sakura. Are you ready to train your Rinnegan?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Sure, I could do the Push and Pull thing, but that's pretty much it. I can't go further without a teacher so, "Hai, nii-san, I'm ready."

The studded man nodded and replied, "Your training starts tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Okay!" I said, before rushing out the office and running to my room.

I was about to make my way to my bathroom, when something on my bed caught my eye.

At first, I thought it was a ghost... But as I edged closer, it was a piece of paper!

I picked it up and read quietly,

_Sakura,_

_Prepare for your training tomorrow, he's not going to go easy._

_I suggest take a quick shower and go to sleep early – you'll need the energy._

_Tomorrow's going to be a hard day, and whatever you do, try not to over use your chakra – we might need you on missions._

_And an advice; don't let Pein out of your sight. If he ever get's out of your sight... I suggest running..._

_Be careful, alright? Take care..._

_Konan._

**'Oh hell, I can't wait for tomorrow.'**

_'Shut up, Inner.'_

_

* * *

_**Heehee, oooh training!**

**Anyhoo, Reviews please? (:**

**Arigatou. Ja ne!**

** ~ Ami-chan.**


	7. Confessions

**Hidan: Yo, welcome to another chapter you little bitc-**

**Me: Shut up Hidan.**

**Hidan: You can't tell me to shut up, foo'!**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE! -Strangles Hidan-**

**Hidan: HAHA! IM IMMORTAL!**

**Me: Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. Now, im going to kill that Jashinist. Taa!**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿** Our Broken Porcelain ✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

Chapter 7;

Confessions.

Recap...

_Sakura,_

_Prepare for your training tomorrow, he's not going to go easy._

_I suggest take a quick shower and go to sleep early – you'll need the energy._

_Tomorrow's going to be a hard day, and whatever you do, try not to over use your chakra – we might need you on missions._

_And an advice; don't let Pein out of your sight. If he ever get's out of your sight... I suggest running..._

_Be careful, alright? Take care..._

_Konan._

**'Oh hell, I can't wait for tomorrow.'**

_'Shut up, Inner.'_

End of recap...

_Dream..._

"_Sa-kura? Sakura! Is that you...?" _

_I looked around the field full of bright flowers and spotted a certain blonde haired female._

_I suppressed a glare at her ex best friend._

"_SAKURA!" Ino yelled, sprinting over to me and draping her arms over me. "I missed you..." She sobbed._

"_What's going on?" I growled._

"_My new jutsu..." Ino said, dismissing my anger. "After the fight yesterday, I did my new jutsu Tsunade-shishou shown me. I can go into other people's dreams."_

_Shishou? Oh, I remember..._

"_And Sakura..." Yamanaka continued. "I really am sorry... Please... Just forgive me... I really didn't know Karin was acting! Honest! You got to believe me, Sak!"_

_Breathing in deeply, I closed my eyes. "I forgive you... Pig." I smirked._

_Ino feigned shock. "Forehead! Oh and... Were you and Shika... Going out?"_

_I was confused for a moment or two, before regaining my composure. "No... Why did you ask?"_

"_Well, haven't you noticed he wasn't in the battle earlier on?" Ino said. "It's because ever since you left, he hasn't come out... He just locks himself in his room. He doesn't even come outside to cloud watch!"_

"_Oh..." I didn't really know that I hurt Shika really badly... I felt guilt wash over me again._

"_Sakura... The jutsu is wearing off..."_

"_I figured as much." I sighed._

"_Friends 'till the end?"_

"_Friends 'till the end." I confirmed and then everything disappeared._

_End of dream/confrontation._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Urghn..." I grunted, tossing over in my bed.

My heavy eyelids opened slowly, irritated at the blinding sun.

I glanced at the alarm clock at my side and closed my eyes. 9:47.

Drifting back to sleep, my eyes suddenly snapped open. 9:47! SHOOOT!

**'What...?' **Inner grumbled, still asleep.

_'Training. Pein-nii-san. Ring a bell?'_

**'Eh, now that you mention it, it does... OH POOPS, WE'RE LATE!'**

I sighed heavily at my Inner. I felt like smacking her, but that would result in me smacking myself and looking like a spazz.

**'EHHM, EXCUSE ME! WE STILL NEED TO GET READY!'**

Curse my lack of attention span. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, preparing a quick shower. Thankfully, I was ready.

Wearing a common red shirt and a black short, I dashed out of the room gripping my ninja shoes.

I sped past the kitchen, past the lounge and into the training ground where Pein was waiting... Impatiently.

I gulped. I'm his sister... He wont kill me... Right?

"Eheh..." I started, scratching the back of my head nervously. A habit I picked up from Naruto. "Funny story... You see-"

"You're late." He stated, his Kekkai Genkai piercing through me.

I nodded my head shamefully, staring at the ground. "S-sorry nii-san..."

I inwardly smirked when I saw him frown. "Just don't let it happen again."

**'Such a pushover!'** Inner laughed maniacally.

"So, what's the training for today?" I asked.

"We will work on you're Shinra Tensei."

"Eh...?" I said, dumbly.

Pein's left eye visibly twitched; I knew if he wasn't so cool and stoic, he would have sweat dropped.

_'Urghh, this is going to be a long day...'_

**[In Suna... No one's POV]**

Gaara stood there, paralysed on the spot.

He couldn't believe what he read from the letter... Sakura...?

Konoha's Cherry Blossom... Left?

According to the letter, it says that she left about three weeks ago.

_'Why did they only tell me now?' _The Kazekage wondered.

The red haired teen knew that Sakura was having some troubles back at Konoha since the Uchiha returned, but he didn't think it was that bad.

Gaara respected the kunoichi, considering she healed Kankouro when no one could.

Breathing in deeply, Gaara spoke. "Temari. Kankouro." The youngest Sabaku grunted to his siblings.

"Gaara? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Temari asked, curiosity and worry clearly shown in her eyes.

Kankouro on the other hand stared at the letter suspiciously, wondering what was going on.

Gaara handed the parchment to his relatives.

A few minutes passed, before Temari sucked in a sharp gasp, whilst Kankouro was rooted to the spot.

The three stayed silent, not even daring to breath out. They were fairly close to the pink haired ninja, all respecting the saviour of Kankouro.

"Why...?" Kankouro frowned.

Temari just had a glassy stare with an emotionless expression.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, before Temari beaten him to it.

"She told me... She told me... They hated her... Konoha shunned her... B-but I ignored it..." Temari quivered uncharacteristically.

The two men stared at their sister as if she was crazy.

"Hn." The red headed male finally grunted. "There's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done."

**[In Konoha... Still no one's POV]**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!"

There was no reply to the annoying obsessed read haired fangirl.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!" She yelled again. "Why won't you talk to me Sasuke-kun?"

Karin clutched onto said man's arm, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Get away from me." Sasuke seethed, shoving Karin away mercilessly.

Karin stared at him in shock, but flushed red. _'He touched me! Sasuke-kun touched me!'_

"Hey, teme..." Naruto called. "Tsunade-baa-chan wants us in her office."

Sasuke – quite happy to escape his ex girlfriend's grip – followed the blonde haired Kyuubi container.

Karin, being the useless twat she is, pursued after her precious Sasuke-kun.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Baa-chan? You called?" Naruto shouted, not even knocking on the door.

The Jinchuuriki looked around the room and spotted the Rookie 9, plus Sai and Karin, excluding Sakura.

"Naruto..." Tsunade sighed. "You all have a mission." The Hokage said, composing herself, making sure she wasn't betraying any emotion.

"ALL of us?" Inuzuka butt in.

"All of you." Tsunade confirmed.

Everyone stared at the 'calm' Hokage.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked, after an eternity of quietness.

"Retrieval mission. Get Haruno Sakura back. Alive."

"ANOTHER retrieval mission? Jeez, can't you accept the fact that she DOESN'T want to come back? Anyway, that pink haired freak retreated when she saw me, so there won't be a problem." Karin said, smirking smugly.

"THE HELL? YOU WEREN'T EVEN FIGHTING – IF YOU CALL CHEERING ON FIGHTING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT BATTLING IS ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled.

Karin scowled. "Oh yeah? I WAS fighting her, you little brat! I totally pummelled her! She had to get back up – not even they could stop me!" Karin boasted, smiling broadly at the stunned faces.

"Alright Karin. If that's what happened, you are leading this mission. Failure is not an option – unless you want severe punishments." Tsunade said.

**[At the Akatsuki training grounds... Sakura's POV]**

"Good Sakura, good." Pein commented.

I panted heavily staring at my bloodied hands. "One... More... Try..." I gasped.

"Sakura, you shouldn't over-use it." He said slowly. "You'll loose a lot of chakra and you might end up in a comatose."

I shook my head vigorously, ignoring the searing pain my palms gave me. I could feel a migraine coming on but I dismissed the headache. My eyes were sore, but my Kekkai Genkai is strong enough.

"I'm a medic nin – I can handle it."

Pein looked at me before sighing. "One more try and you're going to rest. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

I raised my palms, pointing directly to the innocent trees... "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" I yelled, focusing chakra to my hand.

The next thing I knew, the strong, bulky trees were all knocked down. A huge crater now replaced them.

My emerald eyes took one last glance at the mess before darkness conceived my eyes...

XxXxXxXxX

I forced my heavy, painful eyes open, before hissing in pain. Shutting my eyes, I wondered what was going on... I could sense a blanket over me, and a pillow... Was I in my room?

**'Probably... Anyway, you kicked butt in training!'**

_'Inner... I was "fighting" trees...'_

**'Whatever, you totally owned them!'**

_'Urghh... I'm not in the mood. I can feel a headache... My eyes...'_

**'Ohh, diddums. Suck it up and be a man.'**

_'Retard.'_

**'I meant Kunoichi, heehee...'**

Slightly exhausted, I meditated... In a weird position, but yeah.

"She's awake, un!" An unmistakably annoying voice "whispered".

"We can see that, brat." Another retorted.

"Hey hey! No need to start a fight."

"Kisame-no-danna!" The first voice whined.

"Shut up, brat."

"NO YOU."

"You're going to wake her up."

"NO I'M -"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed, unthinkably. I saw the shocked and scared faces of the trio (Sasori's shocked, Deidara and Kisame are scared.) which made me want to laugh, if my body parts didn't hurt like hell.

I groaned and hid behind my fluffy pillow, ignoring the shuffling around the room.

When there was nothing but peace and serenity, I mentally rejoiced before slipping into unconsciousness again...

XxXxXxXxX

"Mrghnhh..." I stretched, flexing my muscles. They ached a bit, still sore. But at least I can move them!

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, un!" Deidara smirked.

"Whatever..." I replied.

He handed me a tray full of food, which I happily took after a 'thanks'.

Whilst eating, Deidara was watching me, making me feel very self concious.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Did you know how long you were asleep?"

"Uhm... twelve hours?" I suggested, drinking a cup of water.

His eye widened in shock. "No... You were asleep for four days."

I spat my water out – aiming perfectly at Deidara's face. Choking, I spluttered whilst thinking...

_'FOUR days? Man, I must have been tired...'_

"Whaaa? YOU SPAT ON MY FACE, UN!" The blonde shinobi yelled. "IF YOU WEREN'T LEADER'S SISTER, I WOULD HAVE -"

"Have what, Deidara?"

Said man looked around so quickly, I think I heard his neck click.

"Uh... I would have... Um..." Deidara was at lost for words by now, nervously fidgeting. "I WOULD HAVE HUGGED HER! Yeah, that's it... Hugged her, yeah."

Pein gave him a death glare that would have caused any normal man to start peeing their pants on the spot.

"WHAT IS WITH THE SHOUTINGS? IM GOING TO THROW HELL AT THE NEXT PERSON WHO SHOUTS!" Hidan yelled from his room.

**'Tch. Ironic coming from Mr. Shouty.' **Inner snarled.

"Sakura, are you alright now?" Pein asked, still glaring at Deidara who was attempting to escape the room.

"I'm alright nii-san. Is it true I was out for four days?"

"Yes. I told you not to over do it." He frowned. "We'll take a little break from training your Kekkai Genkai for now."

"Awwww..." I pouted. "How about normal training?"

"Hn." Was his genius reply.

"YAY!" I said, too excited to remember Hidan's threat.

Thankfully, Hidan must be too busy with his sacrifice or turning deaf to start threatening me again.

"But you will have Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame helping you train."

**'Or watch over me, more like.' **Inner grumbled.

"When do I start?"

"When you're fully healed. Now go back to sleep if you want to recover sooner."

I laid back down, pulling the cover over me until I finally fell unconscious.

* * *

**Weeell, another chappy done!**

**Hoped you liked that!**

**Read and review please! Now I have a million homeworks to do... bye bye.**

** ~ Ami-chan**


	8. Who knew?

**Haii thurr... Anyhoo, welcome back to my new chapter!**

**Heheh, sorry for the delay... I was just being lazy... Blame Shika!**

**Shika: Troublesome.**

**Me: DON'T 'TROUBLESOME' ME, PINEAPPLE-KUN!**

**Shika: -stares- Mm.**

**Me: Fine, you lazy bum! Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto... -cry-**

**OHHH, AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! IMPORTANT!**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿** **Our Broken Porcelain **✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 8;**

**Who knew?**

**'Hiya' **= Inner Sakura/Darker Zetsu

_'Hiya' _= thoughts

"Hiya" = Normal voice.

Recap...

_"But you will have Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame helping you train."_

_**'Or watch over me, more like.' **Inner grumbled._

_"When do I start?"_

_"When you're fully healed. Now go back to sleep if you want to recover sooner."_

_I laid back down, pulling the cover over me until I finally fell unconscious._

End of recap...

**'Kami, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?' **Inner screeched. **'It's SO NOT Itachi to be late!'**

_'I KNOW! Jeez, calm down. Maybe Deidara blew them up or something.'_

**'Haha, very funny. Your humour amuses me.' **Inner replied sarcastically.

_'Good. I hope you die of laughter.'_

**'For a smart person, we're really dumb. That would kill YOU as well, idiot.'**

"SHANNARO!" I suddenly blurted, throwing a kunai behind a bush.

"OW, YEAH!"

_'Inner, did you just do that?'_

**'No, deary, it's something called REFLEX!'**

Feeling quite stupid, I turned around to meet Deidara's sulking gaze, Sasori's impassive face, Itachi's impressed eyes and Kisame's huge grin.

Deidara complained, limping closer while Sasori just glared at him, muttering the words, "What kind of shinobi are you" and "Couldn't even dodge a kunai..."

"Hey! That was a FAST kunai!" Deidara insisted, a silver weapon sticking out of his left foot, whilst blood oozed out mercilessly. "Sakura, can you... Uh -"

"We can't allow her to waste chakra on simple things, Deidara." Itachi said in a monotone – the usual.

"WHAT? I'M IN PAIN, YEAH!" Deidara insisted, pointing to the dagger inside his foot.

"Hn. Your fault." Itachi replied calmly.

Sasori had a bored look in his face, but you could totally tell he was very amused at his partner's pain.

Kisame, on the other hand, was having trouble holding his laughter in. So it look like his shoulders were shaking violently and tears were coming out of his eyes.

I just stared at the bickering, laughter and boredom in front of me, until...

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND TRAIN ME!"

Everyone immediately shut up, even Deidara kept his mouth(s) sealed after my sudden outburst.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence, but Sasori felt brave and spoke up. "I'll be teaching you about poison, Itachi will help you with genjutsu and Kisame will teach you sword fighting."

"Okay. So... Who's going to -"

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, HM?" Deidara yelled, his temper flaring.

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "And Deidara will teach you -"

"About his play dough!" Kisame interrupted, grinning mischievously.

Deidara's face almost turned beet red before exploding. "KISAME-NO-DANNA!" He screamed.

**'This is getting us nowhere.'**

_'I know. All they do is bicker! Urghhh, this is worse than Sasuke and Naruto...'_

Inner kept silent after that, probably feeling homesick.

"Okay, okay, Deidara, give me your foot."

And with that, I wrapped a bandage around his foot and applied a tiny amount of chakra so it will heal faster than usual.

"Happy?" I growled, feeling quite irritated at Deidara's demanding behaviour. "Now who's going to train me first?"

The four males looked at each other.

"Leader-sama wishes two of us to fight you first." Itachi grumbled.

Oh. "So who's the two unlucky idiots going against me? CHA!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Oooh! Let's go first, danna!" Deidara smirked.

**'Jeez. Bipolar much?'**

_'Pahaa, I know.'_

The three of us made our way to the centre of the training ground with me on one side, Sasori and Deidara on the other.

"START!" Kisame shouted.

Everything was tense for a moment. I was analysing their weak points, whilst the two opposing males did the same.

We waited for the first move to come...

Finally, Deidara was getting bored and struck first. His spider-like creatures were flung over to my direction.

Dodging the explosives quickly, I appeared behind Deidara and knocked him out with my chakra laced fist.

**'Heh, that was easy.'**

_'Shuttup, you meanie.'_

"Sasori... Where are youuuu...?" I called in a creepy/scary voice that could make even ITACHI'S skin shiver.

Out of nowhere, two puppets headed my way and I knew this was going to be a challenge.

**'Girl, no need to be modest. We killed him once, we can do it again. Rinnegan or no Rinnegan, CHA!'**

Kami, someone's getting a huge ego. And it's not me... Ish.

A few distances away, I heard Deidara moan quite loudly... In his sleep... If I wasn't in a mid-spar, I would totally have laughed my ass of!

Shaking my head from the distractions, I went back to focusing on Sasori.

Punching and expertly dodging the oncoming puppets, I headed towards the revived redhead and started using taijutsu on him.

Thankfully, Lee and Gai taught me taijutsu a couple years ago before... They returned, so I was pretty much an expert.

Speedily throwing kicks and punches, Sasori moved swiftly as well – escaping my strengthened aims.

The spar continued for ten more minutes, before Deidara started stirring.

**'Crap!' **

With one, last attempt, I punched the ground, effectively knocking out the poor blonde again.

Sasori's foot was stuck in between the earth making it hard to escape without pulling his foot out.

Grabbing a kunai, I pointed it towards Sasori's neck.

"Sakura wins!" Kisame bellowed through the training ground, a smile playing on his lips that would rival Chesire the cat, any day.

**'Heheh. I knew we could take TWO Akatsuki members. SHANNARO!'**

_'Kami, don't you ever shut up?'_

**'Nope! Get used to it!'**

"Well done Sakura." Itachi murmured quietly. If I didn't have my awesome ninja senses, I would have thought he was talking to himself...

Sasori had walked over to Deidara, stared at the sleeping blonde, then walked away like the amazing partner he is!

"Pinkyyyy! Who knew you could kick butt?" Kisame grinned.

"Riiight... Anyway, can you wake up Sleeping Beauty over there?" I asked, snickering slightly.

"I thought that was his nickname to you, hime." The fish-shark dude retorted.

"HIME? HIME? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME PRINCESS, SHARKY?" I fumed.

"I feel like it, hime. And you call me Sharky or Fishy, so it's fair that I have two nicknames for you too." Kisame smirked.

"ARGHHH!" I screamed, instantly waking Deidara who abruptly jumped up in a fighting stance, probably looking for me...

Storming away from the 'talented' people, I grumbled incoherent words all the way back inside the base.

"EEE! TOBI WONDERS WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tobi said in a cute, innocent voice, which annoyed me further.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" I shouted to the lollypop masked nin.

Tears formed down from his eye hole **(A/N: Not like that... o.O) **and Tobi's arms waved around the whole room as if he'd gone spazzy.

Being me, I was quite – actually, scratch that – _extremely_ scared of the odd Akatsuki member flailing his arms around him.

"What the hell – oh. Tobi, yeah." Deidara growled... I'm sensing the love.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed, loud and proud. His mood immediately brightened and he turned around to me. "BYE BYE BLOSSOM-CHAN!"

And with that, he zoomed off, leaving me confused and sort of afraid.

"Jeez, are all the members bipolar?" I muttered to my Inner.

"Heh, most of them, yeah."

I whipped around to see the ex Iwagakure ninja leaning on the doorway.

"Great..." I mumbled, stalling to my room, passing the blonde clay-user. "Oh and Deidara?" I said sweetly, watching him flinch. "Did you have a nice dream back there?"

Deidara stared at me for a couple of minutes, before his face began to turn red. From embarrassment or anger, I didn't know and it probably had nothing to do with the fact that I was already sprinting to my room, escaping Deidara's wrath.

"Phew..." I sighed, locking the door shut and applying chakra to seal it, so the door wouldn't 'mysteriously' explode the next morning. "Well, better go to sleep!"

**'Gosh, you're loosing it. I mean – you're talking to yourself for crying out loud!'**

_'True that... Mmm, goodnight.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"YOU LITTLE TARD! GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS OFF BED AND COOK ME BREAKFAST, WOMAN!" Someone yelled, pounding loudly on my door.

Stirring, I growled, knowing the obnoxious voice very well.

"HIDAN, IF YOU DONT SHUT UP, YOU'LL BE EATING CRAP ALL DAY, GOT IT?"

There was a moment of silence... I was not the best morning person – but hey! I wasn't up for a rude awakening.

Hearing colourful grumbles getting further from my room, I sighed and flopped back on my bed again... Only to find out I couldn't go back to sleep.

"DAMN YOU, HIDAN!" I roared, as I sprinted out the room – unlocking my door, obviously – and racing towards the kitchen. "YOU FREAKING WOKE ME UP! I SWEAR, I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU... YOU MUG!"

And that's when I realised... Everyone was in the kitchen... Well, apart from Konan because she's in a mission... So that means... Yeah... **Gulps**.

"What are you staring at?" I yelped furiously, wanting to punch the living daylights out of them for ruining my precious morning.

"S-Sakura..." Deidara stuttered, a huge blush on his face, just like everyone else.

I felt my jaw slacken a bit when I saw a _small_ blush on Sasori's and Itachi's face!

"Yes?" I replied, giving Deidara the coldest glare I could manage.

"L-look at what you're... wearing..." He said.

Obeying his strange orders I looked down... To see me in very tight short and a top that didn't cover much...

"HOLY !&^$£!" With a large string full of amazing vocabulary, I covered my self with my hands. "PEEERVERRRTSSS! NII-SAN! NII-SAN!" I yelled.

I saw their stunned faces, causing me to smirk.

"Welcome to hell." I whispered to them as Pein entered, saw my outfit, glanced at the boys in the room with the strangest expression, then took out a kunai.

* * *

**Okay, so, here goes...**

**Im going to let you decide who Sakura gets to be out of Itachi, Deidara or Sasori...**

**Sorry it's not much of a choice. Firstly, because it'll be too much hassle having all the members and secondly, i love them... Heehee..**

**Itachi: 9**

**Deidara: 5**

**Sasori: 4**

**Sorry for the inconvenience this may cause.**

**Ohh and you can vote in your review ^-^**

** ~ Ami-chan.**


	9. He said WHAT!

**Hoho, it's nearly Christmas :3**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while... Everything's hectic! **

**-School**

**-Friendship issues**

**-Brother irritating me to no end**

**-Birthdays**

**-Limited time on the computer**

**Yea, so... :/ **

**Anyhoo, it's snowing where i live, sooo i thought i'd finally finish this chapter since we were let out of school early!**

**Heeheee, the voting process is still going on so vote!**

**Disclaimer: Noo.. I don't own Naruto... STOP RUBBING IT IN, KISHIMOTO! :|**

**Anywayy... ON with the chapter!**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿** **Our Broken Porcelain **✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 9;**

**He said WHAT?**

**Recap...**

_"L-look at what you're... wearing..." He said._

_Obeying his strange orders I looked down... To see me in very tight short and a top that didn't cover much..._

_"HOLY !&^$£!" With a large string full of amazing vocabulary, I covered my self with my hands. "PEEERVERRRTSSS! NII-SAN! NII-SAN!" I yelled._

_I saw their stunned faces, causing me to smirk._

_"Welcome to hell." I whispered to them as Pein entered, saw my outfit, glanced at the boys in the room with the strangest expression, then took out a kunai._

**End of recap...**

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Pein asked calmly, even though there was a scary menacing gleam in his Rinnegan eyes.

"NOTHING, FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN! Here we were, just eating, then you have to friggin' terrorise us with that thing!" Hidan yelled, waving his scythe around. Even though the Jashinist would never admit it, I knew he was scared.

I mean - you'd have to be pretty darn crazy not to be scared (or even intimidated) by the leader of the notorious S-ranked criminals called Akatsuki.

"W-what he was trying to say... is... we... -" Kisame was so rudely interrupted by an annoying lollipop-masked man.

"WE LIKED BLOSSOM-CHAN'S CLOTHES! TOBI SPECIALLY!" (Guess who) said.

And before you know it, Tobi disappeared... Along with Pein...

Everyone looked around in horror - though Sasori and Itachi just kept on an impassive face, they had nervous glances.

Hearing ear-splitting screams were not my ideal morning. It just irritated me to no end. I guess the guys realized the dark aura radiating off me, so they backed away two steps.

Even Kakuzu had pocketed his money and looked away. That takes ages to do!

"Im going to change, pervs. Laters!" I cried, before 'poofing' away in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

I wouldn't normally use my Body Flicker Technique, but it was an emergency!

Pulling on a normal black shirt and a matching ruffled skirt, I sauntered over to the mirror to pull my hair into a messy bun. Feeling pleased, I put some ninja shoes on and walked outside the base, where the rest of the Akatsuki members were waiting.

I peered closer... Most of them were covered in blood?

_'How -?'_

**'Pein.' **Inner replied, with a 'duh'!

Hidan had the grumpiest expression out of everyone. "Why the hell did he cut my head off? That teme... He's going to pay." He grumbled to himself.

That's when I realised Hidan's head... Was decapitated.

That... almost made me want to hurl... Yuck! Yes, I've got a strong stomach and everything but who wouldn't react when you see a person's head de-attached from their body?

Well... I did the first thing normal people would do...

"SHANNARO!" I screamed, snapping my arm to his head. It flew metres from the hallway, his silver hair streaking out everywhere.

"HEY!" Hidan yelled. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT, BI-"

"Hidan..." Pein said quietly. Even though he had his 'Smooth Facade', there was still a dark/evillish aura radiating out from him. I don't blame Hidan for suddenly shutting up.

_'Whoa! Since when did nii-san get here?'_

**'Meh, he isn't the leader of Akatsuki for nothing.'**

_'Wow, you're getting smart!'_

**'Touche.'**

I faintly heard Kakuzu mumble a complaint about his 'baka of a partner'.

I just have to agree.

"Will someone just pick up my head already! Jeez, Jashin-sama." Hidan growled, watching his body fumble around for his head uselessly. It kept on bumping on the walls or tripping over his own foot!

No one replied to Hidan's question, so we just ditched him.

**In Konoha... [Normal POV]**

Ino still locked herself in her room. Not her dad, her mum or anyone from the rookie 9 could get her out.

Even though Sakura had forgiven Ino, she still couldn't shake of the guilt and loneliness that built up from her.

_'What have I done...?' _She thought sadly, reminiscing the past. _'She was my best friend, my ex-rival... And I threw it all away, just for... What? Karin? Why...? Why couldn't I see that she was plotting something?'_

And in frustration, Ino kicked and punched her room upside down.

After broken items lay scattered all over the floor, Ino sobbed hysterically, letting the water spill from her eyes.

"Ino..." A husky voice sighed. "Troublesome."

"Sh-Shik-Shikam-maru?" Ino stuttered, wiping away the tears in embarrassment.

_'How could I not notice his chakra coming? I'm weak, I am so weak...!'_

"I masked my chakra." He said lazily, as if reading her mind. "I heard all the screaming and noises so I thought you were in trouble. How troublesome..."

There was a pause... Before Ino spoke up. "Ano... Shika? Do you miss Sakura-?"

She was cut off immediately after she said 'The Tabooed Name'. "I have to go now. Later." Shikamaru replied exiting through the window.

_'What have we done...?'_

And Ino continued to sob throughout the whole night, disregarding the failed efforts of her parents to come out.

**XxXxX**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried. "T-Tsunade-sama...!"

"WHAT NOW?" The Godaime's voice boomed, taking another chug of her beloved Sake.

"O-Orochimaru..." Shizune replied breathlessly. "Rumours has it... He's going to attack Konoha..."

**XxXxX**

**Back in the Akatsuki base... [Sakura's POV]**

"Akatsuki meeting, Akatsuki meeting..." Hidan grumbled, walking around the whole base. "Curse him... Thinking he can tell me what to do... OI, FISHSTICKS, AKATSUKI MEETING!"

Kisame looked disgruntled, but complied nonetheless.

"Alright, alright, stop nagging me, old man." And with that he walked off.

…

..

.

"!" Hidan screamed. "OLD MAN! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME YOU LITTLE SON OF A -"

"Come on Hidan!" I intercepted, giggling slightly. "Akatsuki meeting, remember?"

"Teme..." He mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I growled, gripping his collar.

"Teme. Yea, I said it!"

"I'm going to kill you."

But before I could do anything, dust covered the whole room, replacing the space Hidan was once invading. "Coward..."

I walked around the maze-like base until I found our meeting room. Opening the door, I stepped inside. Flashbacks of my reunion with my brother filled my brain.

"Sakura. Take a seat."

I did as I was told, taking the seat next to him and across from Konan, who looked serious as ever.

"Now, whatever I am going to tell you, I will tell you this first: I have thought about my decision over and over again. But I have finally made up my mind." Pein informed.

I could feel the tension in the room. And I knew it, I knew. Something bad was – _or going to_ happen.

With a deep breath, Pein continued. "Orochimaru is going against Rain -"

Yes, I felt my muscles tighten at his name, and I could tell Sasori looked irritated. But I just knew that this isn't the worst bit...

"- And Rain is forming allies with Konoha."

* * *

**Woah... I didn't see that coming...**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Stay in tune - i'll try to updates as fast as my lazy bum can!**

**Itachi: 21**

**Deidara: 6**

**Sasori: 8**

**Woahh, looks like our little Itachi is growing... xD**

**Vote. This will go on for a few more chapters before ending.**

**Review please! All reviews are greatly appreciated... Heehee, nearly 100 reviews!**

** ~ Ami-chan**


	10. Surprise, surprise

**Heyho! :)**

**Sorry it took some time. There's now some confusion with another story and this one... =/**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿** **Our Broken Porcelain **✿**｡****.:**:.****｡✿**

**Chapter 10;**

**Surprise, surprise.**

**Recap...**

_I could feel the tension in the room. And I knew it, I knew. Something bad was – or going to happen._

_With a deep breath, Pein continued. "Orochimaru is going against Rain -"_

_Yes, I felt my muscles tighten at his name, and I could tell Sasori looked irritated. But I just knew that this isn't the worst bit..._

_"- And Rain is forming allies with Konoha."_

**_End of recap..._**

"Nii-san." I sighed. "I know joking isn't your thing, but don't you think that you're trying so hard?"

I could practically HEAR the room tense... I'm guessing no one has ever questioned their Leader's joking skills.

His heated glare made no effects on me. Sure – I was quite crept out... But we're siblings...

"Sakura," Pein replied, his voice full of authority. "I'm not... joking... Orochimaru has gathered dead people and turned them into somewhat alive yet dead."

Sasori stiffened next to me when his ex partner was mentioned.

"B-b-but! How?" I demanded.

"It started out like this ..."

_**Flashback...! [Normal POV]**_

"_Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's frantic cries echoed through the Hokage Tower, yet again..._

"_What is it _now_, Shizune? If it's _more_ bad news, I'm not going to listen." The drunken Godaime growled, gulping more sake than usual... And trust me, that's a lot._

"_No, Hokage-sama, this is important!" Shizune pleaded._

_Tsunade felt like choking on her Sake. Shizune doesn't call her 'Hokage-sama' unless it's a proper emergency._

"_W...What?" _

"_Akatsuki Nagato is outside the gate! All Rookie 9 and most ANBU's are there! If he's coming for an attack..."_

"_We're doomed." Tsunade finished, her Sake forgotten. "What does he want?"_

_This time, the dark haired assistant gulped loudly. "He wants... To speak to you."_

"_Well? What are you waiting for? Bring him in!" _

_Shizune's eyes were as wide as saucers, staring at the blonde Sanin in utter shock. "B-but, Tsunade-sama h-"_

"_I don't care! Just bring him here!" Tsunade snapped, her palms slapped her desk, causing it to break._

"_H-hai, Lady Tsunade."_

_A few minutes later, a man, about 5'11 walked in the room. His red hair reaching to his neck and piercings struck all over his face. But the scariest thing about the man? His cold, dark eyes. He wore his Akatsuki robe with pride; that was obvious._

_A large group of ANBU's, Jounin's and all alike were crowding around the victim._

"_Leave us." Tsunade ordered coldly._

"_But -" One protested._

"_Leave."_

_All the shinobi's left the office in fear of the wrath of their Hokage._

_After minutes passed by, the silence was too much to bare for the half drunken Tsunade. "Yes? And what was so important that you had to come HERE?" She sneered._

"_I have a proposal for you." Nagato replied in a monotone, making the pig-tailed Godaime narrow her eyes at his calm state._

"_And what... _proposal _ do you have in mind?" Tsunade barked, flushing in anger._

_Nagato though, remained unfazed by her temper, seeing as he was used to his little sister loose composure easily every day._

"_I want Konoha to become allies with Ame." He stated simply._

_Tsunade just gaped at him with shock. She was really speechless. Okay, maybe speechless was an understatement... She was stunned into silence._

_When the amber-eyed Godaime finally regained her voice and growled. "So what? You can easily get Naruto?" _

"_Maybe we can have a compromise."_

"_...Like what?" Tsunade asked, her anger slowly ebbing away._

"_We will not go after the Kyuubi container for four years and we will protect Konoha with our life. This promise will stop in that four years."_

"_And how am I supposed to believe _that_?"_

_Nagato stood emotionless, raising an eyebrow. "You have my word."_

" _'Your word'...?" Tsunade said blankly. "YOUR WORD? SINCE WHEN DID S-RANKED CRIMINALS KEPT TO THEIR PROMISE?" She roared._

"_I always keep to my promise." Nagato stated coldly. "I will make the Shinobi Oath."_

_Tsunade blinked, disbelieving... "Fine." _

_She stood up and grabbed a empty piece of paper. As Nagato walked to her desk, Tsunade quickly took out a kunai. She quickly sliced Nagato's wrist, causing the blood to drip onto the white paper._

_Tsunade carefully did the same to herself, the process repeating as the blood mixed with Nagato's._

_Doing handseals, the Fifth Hokage touched the paper making it form into small dust and sprinkle around the room._

"_There. The Oath is done. Remember Nagato – fail to comply to the promise will result in _your _death." Tsunade reminded._

"_Hai. We will arrive in Konoha in three days. And may I request a place to stay?" Nagato asked politely, though his 'cold' aura didn't change._

_Tsunade scowled in reply._

_Nagato knew his answer, smirked inwardly, then disappeared in a swirl of red leaves..._

_**End of flashback!**_

"SO WE'RE GOING TO KONOHA, NOW?" I yelled, making everyone in the room jump a bit.

"Yes, Saku. We are." Nagato answered calmly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US BEFORE?" Was my great retort.

"Because I felt like you didn't need to know."

"Man, they're _so_ alike, aren't they, yeah?" I heard a certain sarcastic blond whisper.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shouted towards Deidara.

"N-nothing, yeah..." He said, putting his hands on either side of him. "She's so scary..." He muttered the last part.

Giving him my deepest, darkest, glare (that might have caused him to pee in his pants, might I add), I turned my attention back to my brother.

"So... We're leaving, like, as in, now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So why are we still here and not getting ready?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I groaned and so did many others. Rising from my seat, I walked to my room slowly, not wanting to face those backstabbers again...

**XxXxXxX**

"FINALLY, WE'RE HERE! THANK YOUUU JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan's voice echoed through the **closed **gate of Konoha.

"Why's the gate closed, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"They probably think that we're going to ambush them or something." I replied, my voice void of emotion.

Basically _everyone _stared at me, wondering what the hell just happened to my bubbly, carefree attitude.

Nagato coughed to get our attention. "Put your hats on." He commanded, before walking over to the gate and … knocked?

Yes, he knocked on the huge gate, causing the echoes to bounce.

I could faintly hear mumblings and applied chakra to my ear...

"...-suki's here. Inform Lady Tsunade." Izumo said.

"I don't know why she's doing this... I don't trust them!" Kotetsu growled.

"I know, but Tsuande-sama does, so we'll have to. Open the gates."

The tall gates swung open, revealing the guards and about ten ANBU's. None of them recognizable.

"Akatsuki – we are escorting you to the Hokage. If there are any signs of threat, we will not hesitate to kill you." A tall ANBU said. Even with his cloak on, I could tell he was sort of burly.

"Psh, as if you can." Hidan grinned cockily whilst Deidara nodded and smirked in agreement.

I saw some ANBU's twitch but did nothing. They turned and walked away, one (who might have been the Captain) said, "Follow us and heed our warning."

I heard a scoff – most likely Deidara, but with the Akatsuki, you'll never know.

As we trailed to the Hokage's tower, I could feel the glares I received. I could hear the 'whispers' as we passed the citizens.

"I hear she tried to kill Karin-chan." One old lady whispered.

_'Karin-chan?'_

**'Bleh, she must have sucked up... AGAIN!'**

"Really? I heard that she was kicked out because of her forehead!"

**'WHAT DID THEY SAY?'**

As soon as Inner began ranting, I heard Kisame grin and nudged Itachi, who just scoffed at him.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, whilst Deidara and Hidan just laughed their asses off like there was no tomorrow.

Kakuzu was grumbling something about money (big shocker there), Konan frowned and Nagato scoffed, whispering to Konan, "You should have seen it when she was a child."

Zetsu, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the gossips and was drooling in front of little kids... Uhm... I didn't know whether the kids were scared or interested...

After a slightly scared feminine ANBU ordered Zetsu to 'move on', we continued our pace until the Hokage's Tower came into full view. So basically, we were standing in the front entrance.

We were forcefully lead in – walking up the stairs until we were face-to-face with the brown, wooden door that I could break with a single poke.

"Come in." I heard my ex-mentor call.

I composed my face, making sure that I didn't reveal a single emotion in my eyes. Not that you could see my expression though... Our hats were still on.

I stepped onto the big office.

**'Oh great, what a big surprise.'**

_'Tell me about it!'_

I was infuriated. The whole Rookie 12, Sai and Karin was also in the office, looking uncomfortable and slightly agitated. Good.

"Akatsuki," Tsunade began, sitting behind her desk. Her hands linked and tucked under her chin. "Let me give you some rules.

DO NOT go in the Hokage's Tower without permission, attack any of Konoha's citizens/shinobi during the four years reign, betray Konoha, steal/take advantage of the citizens or blackmail the people. Do you agree to this?"

At the end, I could hear Hidan's yawn and the shuffling from the Konoha nins.

**'This is going to be fun.'**

"Yes, we do." Nagato spoke smoothly, on behalf of the other Akatsuki members.

"Good. Now reveal yourselves." Tsunade ordered.

I could feel Nagato-nii's glance at everyone, so one by one, each person slowly slid off their straw hats to receive hateful glares sent along their ways.

I sighed and took off my hat; seeing my 'friends' expressions made me want to laugh.

**Naruto's POV:**

The moment I saw Sakura-chan's stoic face, I knew that we did this to her.

I would blame Karin, but it wasn't just her that caused this.

Anger raged in me and I could _feel_ Kyuubi acting up; this wasn't good. I needed to control my emotion or this will end up bad.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Hinata. She gave me a small, beautiful smile before turning her attention to Akatsuki.

**''Come on kit. Let me out. I'll give you your revenge... I'll shed their blood, hear their screams...'**

_'NO! I WILL NOT TURN INTO SASUKE!'_

Speaking of Sasuke, I looked over to his direction, noticing **(A/N: Haha, for once!) **his tense posture. He was glaring forcefully to his brother that can make any normal person peeing themselves.

Karin was trying to get Sasuke's attention – but failing miserably. She frowned and sent a weak glower at my ex-team mate. Sakura noticed this and gave her The most scariest glare back. Sasuke's glare doesn't even match it!

Sigh. _'Sakura-chan... What happened to you?'_

**Sakura's POV:**

Karin's whimper made me want to turn my straight face into a sadistic grin – but I managed to conceal it.

Just because we're now alliances, doesn't mean I can't treat them like enemies, right?

"Hokage-sama," I intervened, ignoring the frowns and grimaces at the new title. "Where are we staying?"

"I'm going to split you up -"

"No. We'd like to stay together," I interrupted, growling at the thought of 'splitting up'. Akatsuki was my family, no way was I going to let them go!

Tsunade frowned at my words, her eyebrows knitting together. "Oh? Fine. You will get a house. Here are the keys." And with that, she handed Nagato a palm size yellow key.

"How the hell are we supposed to get there, when we don't know where to go, bitch?" Hidan demanded.

I giggled, whilst Deidara laughed. Kakuzu sighed and everyone else remained stoic and irritated.

I saw Tsunade's fingers twitch at Hidan's new name for her.

_'PUNCH HIM, PUNCH HIM, PUNCH HIM!' _I chanted.

**'Heh, whatever happened to 'Akatsuki was my family, no way was I going to let them go'?'**

_'Uhh...'_

"Anyway..." Tsunade took a deep breath, composing herself before she literally punched Hidan into a bloody pulp. "Rookie 12 will escort you there. I assure you know where you're going?" She asked Rookie 12.

They nodded hesitantly, half of them looked very uncomfortable.

"Good. Dismissed."

**'Oh great, we're stuck with ungreatful bas-'**

"SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

**The votes so far...**

**Itachi: 21**

**Deidara: 6**

**Sasori: 8**

**Okk... Well with that, review please :3**

**&& Don't forget to vote! The voting will close after the next chapter, so vote!**

** ~ Ami-chan**


End file.
